


Getting Even

by MrsRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bathroom Sex, Choking, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, EWE, F/M, Fingerfucking, Good, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, adding tags as I add, blowjob, giving up control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 40,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen
Summary: In which Draco and Hermione return as eighth years, and fellow Heads. After her respective breakup with Ron Weasley, Malfoy is the one to comfort her. Malfoy makes the first move that day in the library, and Granger has one thought. She's not going to be caught flustered by Malfoy, so she's hellbent on getting even. A war is released onto Hogwarts by the two. PWP. EWE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to be a serious story, like at all. I already have a work in progress Dramione, and honestly, I just wanted an excuse to write some smut, so here you go. There’s not going to be a complex plot, just a bit here and there. So, if you like smut.

Their mutual infatuation had started with him accidentally barging into their shared bathroom while she was in the shower. And it might not have been so bad, if he hadn’t chosen  _ clear  _ shower curtains. She couldn’t look at him quite the same after that. Despite her angry shrieks that he needed to get the hell out, Malfoy had lingered. His eyes roamed over her wet body that was only blurred partially by the steam on the curtain. 

 

Then it had continued when she barged into his room in the same fashion to demand her notes on Charms. Draco’s eyes had widened as she stood in the doorway frozen. There was a towel slung around his waist that dipped too low for her to not look. Ron was athletic, but Ron didn’t possess the same chiseled abdomen that Malfoy did. She’d escaped as quickly as possible, fully understanding her body’s reaction and knowing she wasn’t about to indulge her thoughts. 

 

The pair were even. All she wanted was to forget the image of him standing in his bedroom, and forget how he looked at her now. Whether they were surrounded by classmates, or even in class, he was undressing her with his eyes, eyebrows knitting together as if he were trying to imagine exactly what she looked like beneath her robes. 

 

Perhaps they weren’t even, since she had a better idea of what he looked like under his robes, and that made her smirk. 

 

Three months went by since the awkward conversation with Ron of how Malfoy had walked in on her. As her boyfriend, even though it was laughable to even call him that, he’d believed himself correct in his anger that Malfoy was going to embarrass her. And after that Ginny had been the one to suggest that maybe Malfoy just thought she was hot. 

 

Ron’s laughter shouldn’t have hurt her as much as it did. 

 

Funny how that bit had hurt her more than walking in on Ron and Lavender. It had been awkward; there had been screaming. Hermione may or may not have cursed them so they were stuck by their connected pelvises. 

 

She wasn’t in love with her best friend, but merlin, if the blatant disrespect didn’t make her blood boil. Ron could be an outright prat, not to mention a complete pig, but she’d honestly thought more of him than to cheat on her. 

 

He could have just dumped her and been done with it. 

 

Malfoy stumbling upon her in the restricted section of the library was the last thing she wanted, but of course that’s what fate handed her. 

 

“Go the fuck away, Malfoy.” She growled, wiping her face with the bottoms of her palms. He sat in the spot next to her on the floor and leaned against the bookcase. 

 

“I assume you found out about Brown and Weasel.” 

 

She gaped. “You are such an arsehole!” Hermione hissed and punched him in the shoulder, only to receive a laugh in return. “You knew he was sleeping around and didn’t bother to rub it in my face? Fuck you.” 

 

“Forgive me for not wanting to bully you.” He rolled his eyes. “I found out on the way here since they’re snogging in the hallway. He cheated on you? I assumed you just found out that he was on the rebound and picked her.” 

 

She stared at the carpet. “Yeah. He cheated. I walked into his room to see them fucking.” She spat. “I couldn’t care less about being his girlfriend, and he knows it. He could have just been decent and dumped me before burying his cock in Lavender.” 

 

“My, my, Granger. Quite the mouth you have there.” He tsked. “Weasley is the same idiot he’s always been. He wants instant gratification, and he’s not going to concern himself with the long term.” His thumb slid across the skin beneath her eye, wiping a stray tear away. “Honestly, you’re being ridiculous.” 

 

“How so?” She scoffed, slapping his hand away. 

 

“Because you don’t care about him as your boyfriend. You’ve been going through the motions of being his devoted girlfriend. Is that what you want? Something so dull? Something lacking passion?” 

 

“Yes, because I’m sure you know so much about passion,” 

 

“You’ll find I’m well versed in the subject.” He interjected. 

 

“But I don’t think you know anything about being in a relationship. I doubt you’ve cared about anyone but yourself.” She crossed her arms across her chest. “That’s not true. I shouldn’t have said it. You care for your mother, and I’m sure you have friends you care for.” 

 

He laughed. “You don’t need to take your opinions back. I’m a selfish prick, something you should try sometime.” 

 

“I’m not like you.” She bit out. “Ron cheated because I wasn’t as pretty as the other girls at Hogwarts. My hair is atrocious, as he tells me. Or that I’m too boring, and concerned in my studies.” 

 

“Weasley actually said this?” 

 

“Maybe not in those words, but he made his point.” 

 

“Well, he’s not entirely wrong.” She huffed, her eyes narrowing as she glared at him. The library around them was quiet. “You’re quite invested in your studies. Weasley was probably jealous. You’re not boring. Swotty is a much better word to describe you.”

 

“You’re such an arse.” She hissed. “Is this supposed to make me feel better?” 

 

“I’m not done, swot.” He unfolded his arms, and stretched his legs across the floor. His were so much longer than her own. “You’re not ugly.”

 

“Oh, and hearing that from you just makes everything better now!” She grumbled angrily, moving to stand to her feet. Malfoy grabbed her by the elbow, pulling roughly into him. Her eyes shot to his. “What do you think you’re doing, Malfoy?” 

 

“I wasn’t finished. As for your hair, it’s not atrocious. A bit wild, perhaps.” He tugged her closer, leaning his head down to whisper in her ear. “Everytime I see it, I want to slide my fingers into it just like this,” True to his word, his fingers burrowed into her hair, bringing her face close to his. His hot breath fanned across her face and her eyes were wide. “It’s good to hold onto.” He whispered, his lips nearly brushing hers. 

 

And then he released her, looking as if what he’d done didn’t affect him in the slightest. As if her heart wasn’t hammering in her chest. “Don’t cry anymore over Weasley anymore. He didn’t deserve you and he wouldn’t have been able to keep up with you intellectually. See you around, Granger.” 

 

Somehow he’d taken her by surprise with his oddly comforting words. Not to mention the look in his eyes when he nearly snogged her in the middle of the library. Even more surprising, she’d have accepted his advances if he had. 

 

What the fuck had just happened? 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut.

She still couldn’t make sense of Malfoy’s actions, even after a few days had passed. Since returning to Hogwarts for their previous year, he’d held himself differently. There had been no sneers or insults mumbled under his breath. Not to say he wasn’t a prat anymore, but he no longer bullied her. 

 

She’d almost he rather sneer at her, calling her a filthy mudblood, rather than meet his eyes in class when that triumphant smirk was plastered on his face. He knew he’d flustered her in the library. Hermione had the inkling that it wasn’t merely a game for him; he was trying to get something out of it for himself. 

 

As if she could just let him ‘win’. 

 

If she took the time to actually think it through, she’d have left well enough alone. Draco Malfoy pulled an addicting reaction from her, and while she promised herself she was only getting even, Granger knew when she was lying to herself. 

 

Ever since that day, she’d imagined what it would be like for his lips to press against hers. 

  
  


Malfoy disappeared into the Room of Requirement most nights after dinner before returning the Head dorm. While she had forgiven him in her own mind, she couldn’t say as much for the other students. 

 

She snuck in right behind him, dropping the invisibility cloak as she walked up to him. “You’re awfully loud, Granger. Don’t look into a career in espionage.” A smile curved her lips. “What do you want?” 

 

“What were you playing at in the library?” She asked him, watching how he stepped backwards every single time she stepped forward. “Are you going to use it against me? Is this your idea of bullying me since you can’t use your old tactics?” 

 

“Are you serious?” He snapped at her. “For someone as intelligent as you are, you should bloody well know that I have no intention of bullying you. Forgive me for attempting to console you.” His voice was hard. 

 

“I’ve already forgiven you for a lot of things, Malfoy. I know you weren’t, but I needed to be sure. Then what was your stunt with grabbing me by my hair like you were going to snog me senseless?” 

 

He shrugged. “You want me to explain how I’m attracted to you?” Her eyes widened as he continued. “How after walking into your shower, I wanted to pick you up and fuck you senseless into the wall until you were screaming. Or when you walked into my bedroom, and I was in nothing but a towel. Deny it all you like, but you wanted me to throw you on my bed right then.”

 

“I’m not denying anything, Malfoy, but I’m not going to let you hold anything over my head.” She smirked before pressing her palms flat against his chest, shoving him into the wall so hard he would have bruises. 

 

“You’re an animal.” He growled. 

 

She kept control of the situation, her fingers circling around his silk green tie and pulled him down into her. They crashed together, his lips surprisingly soft for the way he kissed her as if it were the last thing he’d ever do. 

 

Just as quickly as she gained the upper hand, however, she lost it. Malfoy grabbed her by the back of her legs, and wrapped them around her waist. She could feel his smirk against her mouth when a whimper slipped between her lips as he pressed her into the wall. Her legs tightened around his waist, hooked together at her ankles. 

 

He slid her skirt up, completely ignoring her gasps as she tried to protest. “Malfoy, what are you,” She shuddered when his index finger slid against her folds through her knickers. 

 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” He whispered in her ear before dropping down to kiss down her neck. Her head fell backwards, hitting the wall. “You’re positively dripping for me.” She shook her head, 

 

“I,” She began. 

 

“Would you like me to stop?” God, his voice only made her wetter with how husky it sounded. “Use your words, Granger. I’m not about to force myself on you.” His hair was soft as she wrapped the strands around her fingers. Her lips were softer this time as she pulled him down to her height. 

 

“Malfoy,  _ more. _ ” Her voice broke as she moaned into his mouth. He ripped her knickers from the sides, letting the torn fabric fall to the floor. “ _ Oh my God.”  _ Hermione gasped as he used one finger, teasing her slit. She clung to his shoulders, barely noticing his lips leave her own to trail down her neck again. 

 

“So fucking wet for me.” He growled, slowly rubbing her clit and watching her cry out. “Aren’t you a good girl?” She scolded herself for loving his words. Were she not begging him for satisfaction, she’d smack him for his patronizing comment. “That wasn’t a rhetorical question. Answer me, princess. Are you a good girl?” 

 

“God, okay. Yes.” The moment her agreement left her pretty lips, two fingers slid inside of her. Maybe it was the anticipation that made her moan louder than she ever had in her life. Or maybe it was the fact that she just realized she was being fingered by Draco Malfoy and she fucking loved every second of it. 

 

“So tight around my fingers.” She’d come here to get even, but that had failed. Her pussy clenched around his fingers the closer he drove her to orgasm, before he stilled. 

 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” She whined. 

 

“Tell me what you want then.” He smirked at the anger that had flared up in her eyes. 

 

“You love taking control of me, don’t you, you arse?”  

 

He grinned. “You love giving me all the control, princess. So tell me what you want, and I promise,” His voice dropped. “I’ll make it happen.” 

 

She bit her lip. What did she have to lose anyways? Even if he told anyone in an attempt to humiliate her, no one would ever believe him. Though she might not be getting even, at least not this time, she was going to take him by surprise. “I want you to fuck me with your fingers.” She relished in the way his eyes drew dark, the way the widened in disbelief. “Until I come all over your fingers, screaming your name.” 

 

He removed her from the wall and threw her down onto the couch, kneeling beside her and spreading her legs open when she clammed up. Her cheeks were red, her chest heaving as she dared look down to watch his fingers slam into her again. “I’m going to make you scream so loud you bring this castle down.” 

 

“Sure you are.” She replied. 

 

“Your mouth is going to get you in trouble, princess.” 

 

“Oh, I don’t think-fuck, oh my god.” She ceased her argument as his fingers curled inside of her heat, pushing against her g spot. “Malfoy.” She gasped. 

 

“That’s not my name.” He was relentless after she’d scoffed at his statement. “I want to hear you moaning my name.” 

 

“You’re a bastard.” She shuddered. “Draco.” She didn’t miss the smile that crossed his face when she shrieked. 

 

“Are you going to come for me?” She nodded, her voice lodged in her throat. He pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy faster, using the thumb on his other hand to rub her clit. “Such a good girl for me.” He whispered to her, feeling her heat tighten around his fingers. “Your pussy is so tight around my fingers. Be a good girl and come for me now.” 

 

She screamed his name, her back arching off the couch before she collapsed. Her hands were shaky as she covered her face. She was torn between running from him and lying there in contentment. 

 

“Look at me.” He ordered softly. “Don’t get shy on me now, Granger.” She peeked between her fingers, heat curling in her belly as he licked his fingers clean. “You taste delicious. Next time I’ll use my tongue.” 

 

“Next time?” She squeaked, only to receive a devilish smile. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd, hardly edited either.

That very next day after she’d naively thought she could get even, he was partnered with her for Potions and she was sure Slughorn would be on the receiving end of her wand by the end of the class. 

 

And why of course she had to move to Malfoy’s table, which was conveniently located the back of the classroom. The rogue thought of how they could get away with a repeat of last night crossed her mind before she pushed the thought away, squeezing her legs together as she took a seat. 

 

The hour passed slowly with him taking every possible opportunity to touch her, in even the smallest ways. He would slip past her, claiming he needed her quill instead of his own, so he could stroke his fingers down her spine. Her reaction was exactly what he’d aimed for, as she shivered under his touch. Before the class being dismissed, he took a daring chance to slide his hand beneath her skirt. 

 

They were sitting down afterall, and he’d yanked her chair closer to his sometime ago. She bit down on her lip hard as she felt his fingers slip past the thin fabric and stroke gently against her clit. “Malfoy, not here, now now.” She whispered, resisting the temptation to let her eyes roll back. 

 

“Later?” He asked her, watching her breasts shake the moment she jerked. “Careful, someone could notice.” He whispered. Her fingernails dug into his forearm as one finger slid inside of her. “You wouldn’t want anyone to see how I’m fucking you with my fingers right here, would you? Or would you rather I make you come on my hand again?” 

 

She shook her head. “No, not here.” She mumbled. “Later,” She may have agreed, but still she was rather hesitant over the whole ordeal. She would look like a trollop if anyone were to discover the HeadBoy and HeadGirl were fooling around. 

 

The new development made for an interesting living arrangement. 

 

After looking around to be sure no one would catch her, she grabbed his hand as it slipped past her skirt again. Her lips wrapped around it softly; her tongue snaking out to lick up any juices that remained. Not once did she break eye contact. He watched with eyes, darkened by his own desire. 

 

“If you keep doing shit like that, I’ll bend you over this desk.” She smiled before sliding her lips past his knuckle once more. “You’re begging for it.” Hermione sat back in her seat, crossing her legs over the other. 

 

“I’ll manage, Malfoy. I can get myself off.” She practically sprinted for the exit once Slughorn announced the homework, slipping nimbly out of his grasp. 

 

She already knew that payback was going to be a bitch. 

  
  


The library was always quiet, between Madam Pince scolding students, and the solid fact that the only people who were here were one of two things. Either one: they truly were studying and they need their own quiet space. Or perhaps number two: they needed their quiet space, but they were avoiding someone. 

 

Today she was number two. What had she been thinking? She wasn’t a novice is sex, but for fuck’s sake, Malfoy had her cunt dripping for him with a few well placed touches, not to mention his filthy mouth. Just thinking about how she’d licked the taste of her pussy from his finger, in the middle of a fucking lecture, made her cheeks burn. 

 

It had been exhilarating, and she also thought she might be sick at the same time. 

 

“You’re shit at hiding spots.” She jumped at his voice, a small sound emitting from her mouth. “Calm down.” He whispered, waving his wand to clean the mess she’d made when her palm slammed against the table. The bottle of ink had spilled across the table. “How about you tell me why you’re hiding?” He took the seat across from her, resting one arm on the table. 

 

“You know exactly why.” Hermione snapped at him, watching his eyebrows knit together in frustration. “I don’t know if I’m embarrassed or not here, Malfoy.” 

 

“Choose not to be embarrassed with me.” His voice was soft, almost as if he’d never spoken at all. 

 

“It’s not that simple.” 

 

“It could be. I think you’re stunning every time I look at you. I think that I’m lucky you even let me near you.” Her lips parted slightly. “It’s truly not my intention to make you uncomfortable, or to scare you off.” 

 

“Strangely enough, you haven’t made me uncomfortable.” His lips quirked up into a smile. “I guess I’m wondering what you’re wanting here? If I’m some sort of conquest, or if you lost a bet.” 

 

“Well, if you’re looking for my complete honesty, I’m afraid I have to tell you I’m not forthcoming with anything.” 

 

“I’m not the least bit surprised.” She smiled. 

 

“No,” He sighed. “I did not lose a bet, nor are you some conquest after all these years. I just had to accept that I wanted you, and I’d done a marvelous job of giving you every reason to despise me.” 

 

“I don’t.” She murmured, coming around the table and straddling his waist. Her cheeks were on fire, she just knew it. “You’re an arse, but I could never hate you. This is much too serious to discuss, don’t you think?” 

 

“It’s nice to hear you don’t wish I would be torn apart by dragons, but I agree.” She giggled into the crook of his neck where she had laid her head. “I could have dragged you into the storage room in Potions for your little comment, Granger.” 

 

She grinned. “I don’t think it’s a problem.” A low groan left his mouth as she rolled her hips against his own. “In fact, I dare say you’d like to watch.” 

 

“Not as much as I’d like to bring you to ecstasy myself.” 

 

“Enjoyable all the same.” She waved her hand, proud that she could give some sort of answer after his words. 

 

“I’ll take you up on that.” He pulled her closer into him, slipping his hands underneath her skirt to grab hold of her arse. A familiar crimson dusted her cheeks. “A thong.” He mused, before slapping her arse. 

 

“You’re going to get us caught!” She growled. “Do you enjoy knowing any student could wander back here with me in your lap?” 

 

He shrugged. “I honestly don’t give a fuck, Granger.” His words were accented by the much harshed slap that came next. “Unless you don’t enjoy me spanking you. Then I’d stop.” 

 

“I didn’t say that.” He smirked. “I would just prefer to keep my reputation as Head Girl, otherwise no one would ever take me seriously.” 

 

“Fine. Come with me then.” 

 

Hermione leaned forward to kiss him, her palms sliding up his chest while she held at the opening of his robes. She was quite sure she’d never tire of the feeling of his lips sliding against hers, or the way he would bite down on her bottom lip, tugging it until she mewled in frustration. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

They walked out separately, with her following him from a distance. There were no students in the corridor, so she rushed to meet him from behind. “Hurry.” She whispered to him. He threw the door to an old classroom open, casting a quick locking charm as well. She collided with him, her mouth slanted against his. 

 

Draco walked her backwards until her the tops of her legs met the edge of the desk. He picked her up quickly, but never clumsily and sat her atop of it. She reached the his robes, pushing them from his shoulders and letting the back fabric pool in the floor. “Too many buttons.” She told him, as she carefully undid each one. 

 

“Cute.” He chuckled, before placing both of his hands on either side of her shirt and ripping it open. Buttons flew everywhere, landing in the floor already forgotten. 

 

“You bastard.” In a similar fashion as she had, he slipped the white shirt from her shoulders, bending to spread soft kisses along her collarbone. “God,” She moaned, leaning her head back and wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers finding their place in his hair. 

 

His tongue trailed over the swell of her breasts, and along the lace of her bra. She reached behind her, only semi awkwardly, to undo the clasp, but his hands stopped her. “Leave it for now.” 

 

Instead he hooked his fingers into either side of her navy blue, also lace, knickers and inches them torturously down her legs. “I told you something last night. Do you remember?” 

 

“I,” She broke off. Her hips moved against his fingers, which was merely a feather light touch against her folds. “You told me you’d use your mouth the next time.” 

 

“Good girl.” His index finger pushed in with the words that set her on fire. “As much as I love hearing you moan, love, you’ll have to be quiet if you want to keep this a secret.” 

 

“Cast a silencing charm then, you prick.” 

 

He shook his head. “More fun this way watching you bite your lip, trying not to cry out.” Seeing him kneel down in front of her was nearly too much for her already. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows while he lifted her legs over his shoulders and pulled her down the table until she was directly before his mouth. “Has anyone ever done this for you?” 

 

“No,” She breathed. She wouldn’t say Ron’s name now, not when it could shatter the illusion that there was something to actually shatter. “My previous boyfriend wasn’t as interested in giving as he was taking.” 

 

Draco took one agonizingly slow lick up her slit, starting from the bottom and ending at her clit. “Draco,” It was a low whimper, and she was sure the entirety of Hogwarts would soon know who exactly was between her legs, and she couldn’t bring herself to care. He circled her clit with his tongue, his fingers sliding up her chest to tug her bra to the side. 

 

The air was cold against her taut nipple, that he rolled between his fingers. “Oh, god, I think you’re not as bad as I thought, Malfoy.” 

 

The sight before her was so fucking erotic, she wanted to cry that she was being forced to withhold her cries of pleasure. His eyes were a dark grey as he watched her face while he continued sliding his tongue against her clit, taking care to suck gently on it when he realized that made her entire body shudder against his mouth. 

 

“Fingers.” She gasped, unable to string a sentence. “Please, more.” Draco slid two fingers into her aching core, pumping in time with the strokes of his tongue. “Fuck, fuck. Draco,” Her voice had broken off into whispers of pleasure. “Stop teasing me and make me come.” 

 

If she thought this was teasing, she might be in trouble later on. Hermione held on each time he brought her closer to what she so desperately wanted, knowing he was still testing her. Even worse, she found herself wanting to wait for his permission to allow her to orgasm. 

 

Though the thought was leaving her rapidly as she thought more and more of how she wanted to come do badly. The fact that it would be his mouth there as it happened instead of his fingers sent her reeling. 

 

“Go ahead, love.” The things his voice did to her, she swore she’d get back at him for it. Snatching her wand from her robes beside her, she muttered the charm just as her back arched off of the desk. 

 

His fingers curled against the sweet spot inside of her as he flicked his tongue against her clit and sent her into a screaming mess, his name tumbling over the edge of her lips. “Fucking God.” She panted. “How could I have never had that?” 

 

He only smiled. “Lucky for you I won’t be letting that happen again.” 


	4. Chapter Four

Harry and Ron made an attempt to be good friends the following weekend in Hogsmeade. But the honest truth was that they both wanted to spend time with their girlfriends. And that was fine with her. She had so many unwelcome thoughts in her mind, that she might enjoy the silence and space from them. 

 

“Mione, you can come with us. We’re only going to eat dinner.” Ron told her. 

 

She shook her head. “It’s fine, really. I don’t want to be the odd one out here, and plus I don’t think Lavender would appreciate me joining you.” 

 

“Well,” Ron trailed off. “Probably not, all things considered, but you’re still my friend and she has to accept that.” 

 

“Just shove off and enjoy your dates, alright?” She snapped. “I don’t need the constant reminder of why I’m not good enough.” She let Ron believe she was referring to Lavender, but behind her two companions, she saw Pansy Parkinson hanging all over Draco. 

 

She didn’t have a relationship with him, not really. So she shouldn’t have felt the bursting emotion in her heart as if she’d just been betrayed. 

 

“Hermione!” Ron spoke loudly, drawing the attention of their classmates. “What’s wrong with you?” 

 

“Maybe I don’t like seeing the girl you cheated on me with? So why would think I’d sit down and have dinner with her?” He said nothing in return, his eyes shifting to a place over her shoulder. Hermione spun to walk away from Ron, whose mouth was hanging open, only to run directly into a hard chest. 

 

“Granger.” 

 

“What is it, Malfoy? Can’t I enjoy my night in silence?” 

 

“McGonagall asked us to patrol tonight. Did you forget?” 

 

Her arms were folded across her chest. “This is the first I’ve heard of it.” Behind him, Pansy appeared stricken with disappointment. “Lead the way. I want to get this night over with.” She mumbled the last bit, following him without another glance back at her own friends. 

 

“Some third years were coming down here to the Shrieking Shack.” He voiced. 

 

“What a surprise.” 

 

“I saw your face when Pansy tried to snog me.” Hermione clammed up at his words, lacing her fingers together so he might not see the way they trembled. “She’s not my girlfriend.” 

 

“Oh? What a relief! Do you just finger fuck her and eat her out in secret as well?” Her snarky reply left her mouth before she even had a chance to think about her words. 

 

Draco chuckled darkly. “No, love. You’re the only one, and it’s you who wants it to be a secret. Not me.” She sucked in a breath. “What did Weasley do to make you so angry?” 

 

“He wanted me to come with him and Harry to dinner while they were with their girlfriends. Absolutely ridiculous. I love Ginny, I do. But Lavender Brown will take whatever chance she can to belittle me.” 

 

“Do you want to go to dinner?” 

 

“Excuse me? We can hardly ignore patrolling because you’re hungry, Malfoy.” 

 

“McGonagall didn’t ask us to patrol tonight.” The Shrieking Shack loomed in front of them, while he shoved his hands into the pockets of his winter coat. “Anywhere is better than where you were, right?” 

 

She swallowed, contemplating. “Dinner?” He nodded. “You wouldn’t be ashamed to be around me? You must know everyone will be talking about us.” 

 

“I don’t give a shit what anyone thinks, Granger.” 

 

“Then sure, but after.” She took him by surprise, sliding her hands into his coat and pulling him closer to her. “There never were any third years down here.” 

 

He shrugged. “I’m sure some student will wander down here like we did.” He took her hand and led her inside of the small space. He backed her up to the wall, his hands gripping her waist. Malfoy had the habit of taking her by surprise everytime she ran into him. Instead of pressing his lips to hers like she’d wanted, he kissed the hollow of her throat, sucking on that spot. 

 

“Draco.” She shuddered against him, clinging to her shoulders. “Kiss me, please.” She caught the sight of his smirk as he grabbed the backs of her knees, picking her up. “Goddammit.” She mumbled as he continued to kiss across her collarbones. She was pinned between the wall and his body. 

 

The shack was freezing, but she’d never wanted to lose her layers as much as she did right then. With shaking fingers, she managed to shrug out of her coat, letting it fall to the floor. Her thin shirt did nothing to cover her nipples that had hardened against the fabric of her cotton bra. His fingers came to the hem of her shirt, hesitating. “You don’t have to ask me. I’ll tell you no if I don’t like something.” 

 

He yanked the shirt upwards, not completely off of her, just resting on her chest. If anyone were to walk in, she could pull it down. There wouldn’t be a point anyways. Whoever walked in would know exactly what they had been doing. 

 

Slowly, he tested his boundaries, taking her breasts in his hands, stroking his thumbs across the centers. “God, stop being so careful.” She pulled his hair back, forcing him to look at her. “I’m not going to break.” Using her other hand, she pulled at her bra, leaving her breasts bare. 

 

A wicked smile crossed his face before he latched onto one nipple, his tongue curling against it deliciously. She gasped, reaching to roll the other between her fingers. “Draco.” She moaned, rolling her hips against him, desperate to feel some sort of friction. His erection was hard and long against her core. 

 

“Fuck.” He groaned. 

 

“Put me down.” She told him, smiling at the panic that crossed his face. “I’m not leaving.” Draco set her down, and she spun them, shoving his back to the wall now. “Look, I’m probably going to be dreadful at this. I’ve only done it a few times.” She undid his trousers quickly, afraid her newfound confidence might vanish completely. 

 

“You don’t have to,” 

 

“I won’t let you bring me to multiple orgasms without giving you any in return.” She forced the words out. “Unless you don’t want this?” It was a tease. She knew very well how badly he wanted to watch her take his cock in her mouth. 

 

“On your knees.” He told her, watching with hooded eyes as she sunk to her knees, her breasts still exposed to him. She pulled at his boxers, taking him into her hand for the first time. His cock was long, and thick, and she could feel herself getting wetter at the thought of having him inside of her. Hermione wrapped her lips around the head of his cock after wetting her lips with her tongue. “Fuck.” He groaned, grabbing a handful of her hair. 

 

She kept her eyes open, never breaking eye contact with him as she took his erection into her mouth, her tongue sliding against him. She wanted the sight of her on her knees before him to stick with him, wanted him to be as affected by her as she was by him. 

 

And then she had a thought of how he’d commented of how she loved to give him control. Draco Malfoy needed to be in control, and while that meant she wasn’t in control anymore, she knew it would take him off guard. She felt ridiculously inexperienced compared to him. 

 

Hermione pulled back, “Can I touch myself?” She purred, wrapping her hand around him and stroking. 

 

“ _ What _ ?” He was dumbfounded, whether by her question or the fact that her lips were no longer wrapped around him, he wasn’t completely sure. A bit a both, she’d wager. “You’re asking me?” 

 

She smiled, taking a moment to that the tip of his cock in her mouth and suck. A strained groan slipped between his lips. “Can I touch myself, Draco? My cunt is dripping wet and I want to finger myself while I suck your cock.” 

 

“Minx.” He growled at her. “You have my permission to finger your sweet little cunt, but you cannot come until I say so.” She nearly came undone from his words. It would be a challenge. 

 

“And if I do?” She ventured. 

 

“I’ll bend you over my lap and spank you.” She smiled then. “Do you want that?” 

 

“I find that I might enjoy that.” She replied and slid her mouth down his cock, using her left hand to stroke what she couldn’t take in her mouth. Her right hand came to her knickers, and she pushed them aside from under her skirt, fingers finding her opening. Her fingers weren’t nearly as good as his own, but she sunk two digits into her heat while she sucked his cock as if she were a wanton whore. 

 

Which she found she didn’t mind acting the part, as long as he respected her afterwards. So far he had, and it left her wanting to explore exactly what all she liked. “Fucking hell, you said you were bad at this.  _ Hermione. _ ” It was her name that he moaned when the tip hit the back of her throat and she curled her fingers inside of herself, unable to reach her g spot as he could. His orgasm hit him suddenly surprising her as his come shot into her mouth. 

 

She blushed when he gaped at her as she swallowed his come. “Should I not have..?” She left the question hanging in the air. 

 

“I’m just surprised.” He took her hand, licking her fingers. “Do I need to spank you for coming without permission?” 

 

From her spot on the floor, still on her knees, she shook her head. “I didn’t. You didn’t say I could.” His eyes widened. “I’m just such a good girl, remember?” 

 

“Come here.” He said softly. “Sit on that table.” She did as he said. “Please don’t.” He whispered when she tugged at her bra to cover herself. “You’re exquisite.” 

 

“What are you doing, Draco?” 

 

“You said I’d like to watch, and I said I’d hold you to that.” He murmured. 

 

“Not here.” She told him. “We were lucky not to be caught already.” 

 

“Tonight then? My room?” 

 

“You just want me in your bed.” He smirked, and her heart faltered at what she’d just agreed to. 


	5. Chapter Five

They skipped dinner, much to her delight. While she didn’t doubt Draco didn’t care about being seen in public with her, she needed him to herself. He took her hand in his and led her back towards the castle, passing several of their classmates, who dropped their gazes to the sight of their joined hands. 

 

He chuckled at the way Neville’s face had practically drained of color. “Oh my god.” She groaned. “And our classmates had just stopped talking about Ron and I!” The following day would likely consist of her staying in her bedroom. As if she was going to explain her relationship with Draco to anyone. As if she could, considering it made absolutely no sense to her anyways. 

 

“Let them talk.” He tells her. “Does it bother you?” She shrugs. 

 

“I don’t appreciate being talked about, no. However, I’m not ashamed of whatever is going on between us.” He choked on a laugh. “What?” 

 

“Glad you think so highly of me.” She stared at him angrily. “Do you need a title to make you feel better?” 

 

“No, I need to orgasm.” She shot off darkly, only to be pushed into a tree that was on the path leading back to Hogwarts. The kiss was needy, left her clinging to him, and forgetting how their classmates could most definitely see them. “Draco,” She placed her hands on his chest. “Everyone is watching.” 

 

“Good, they know you’re mine then.” She gasped when he bit down on her lip. “I’m not fucking around with you here. I want you. You say you don’t want a title, but here’s your title, you’re simply fucking mine.” 

 

She yanked him back by his hair, a dangerous look in her eyes. “I’m not your possession,” She told him. “But just so we’re clear, if I’m yours, then you’re mine because I’m not going to fucking share.” He smirked against her. “Can we go before you end up fucking me against this tree? Honestly, Malfoy, some things are better left behind closed doors.” He tugged her along, leaving their open mouthed classmates behind them. 

 

Oh, the next time she saw Harry and Ron would be disastrous, she just knew it. 

  
  


She could have just died knowing she was only in this situation because she’d told him that he’d enjoy watching. He scooped her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his hips automatically as he carried her across the dorm room into his bedroom. She kissed down his neck, nibbling in a spot that was far too sensitive. 

 

He tossed her onto his bed. “You look scared.” She shook her head, coming to sit on her knees. 

 

“Just nervous.” She commented, her hands coming to the hem of her shirt. “I left my coat in the Shrieking Shack.” 

 

“I’ll get it for you tomorrow.” He told her. 

 

“Why don’t you pull that chair over here?” She asked him, pulling her shirt over her head. “If you’re going to watch, you might as well have a seat.” She waited for him to move the chair before stripping any farther. As nervous as she might be, she wanted him to watch her for every torturous second. 

 

Draco sunk down into the chair, that was positioned at the foot of the bed. The light in the room was dim, lit only by a few candles. “I don’t think I’ll be able to watch this, Granger. I’d rather be the one,” She cut him off with a wave of her wand and a non verbal spell, keeping him exactly where she wanted him. 

 

“No, you’re not in charge this time, Draco.” His eyes were dark as she crawled towards him, his eyes resting on her breasts. “It’s simply not fair how flustered you make me. Consider this payback. Watching my touch myself while you can’t.” 

 

“I’ll play your game, but once you unbind me, I’m going to tease you until you beg.” She grinned at his words, coming to sit at the edge of the bed, her legs dangling over the side. 

 

“Then I might as well make the most of it.” Hermione reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the floor where the rest of her clothes would soon join it. She rolled both of the peaks in between her fingers, pulling on them slightly. A moan slipped from her lips. “I want you to know that this feels so much better when you’re the one touching me.” She leaned forward, pushing her breasts in his face and allowing him to take one into his mouth before pulling away. 

 

“Fucking tease.” She smiled, coming to stand on her feet and spinning around. Where her newfound confidence came from, she’d probably never know. But what she did know was that she was currently bending over while sliding her skirt down her legs, giving Malfoy a fantastic view of her arse. A groan left him as the fabric hit the floor and she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her knickers. “You’re stunning.” He tells her as she crawls onto the bed. 

 

“Tell me what you think of my body then, Draco.” She purred. Maybe it was a bit conceited, considering she was asking because she felt the compliments my calm her nerves. She laid back against the pillows, and parted her legs, her feet down on the bed. 

 

Hermione slid one hand down her stomach, her index finger finding her clit and rubbing slowly. A gasp tumbled out of her mouth as she found herself already slick from their time inside the Shrieking Shack. “You’re always so wet for me, princess.” He spoke to her softly. “I barely even touched you.” 

 

“Maybe I just enjoyed having your cock in my mouth.” She answered, struggling to maintain eye contact. “There is no maybe. I enjoyed it.” 

 

“God” He groaned. “I swear everytime I think you can’t be any better, you say shit like that. Or you play with your wet cunt in front of me when I can’t.” She moaned at the words, sinking one finger inside of herself. “Or you strip in front of me like a tease, shoving your tits in my face, or bending over to show me your arse.” 

 

“Draco,” She whimpered, sliding another finger inside of her aching heat. Having him watch her, it was so erotic she thought she might combust. 

 

“That’s it, princess. Finger yourself for me. Do you feel how tight you are?” She nodded, her eyes fluttering shut. “It drives me fucking crazy. All your moans, and your whimpers drive me crazy. I called you a good girl, but you’re not really, are you? You like acting like a slut, don’t you?” 

 

“Not a slut.” She murmured. 

 

“Of course not, love. I said you like to act like one for me. Am I right?” She nods weakly, her back arching as her finger brushes against her clit once more. “Say it for me, Hermione. Tell me.” 

 

He’d gone and gained control again and she couldn’t help but listen to him. “I love acting like a slut for you.” She murmured. “I feel like that’s wrong because I’m not a slut at all, but,” 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with it if it turns you on, but if it makes you uncomfortable..” He trailed off. 

 

“No,” She forced out. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable at all, but I want to hear you say it. Like the sound of your voice, the things you say to me.” She was barely coherent as she fucked herself with her fingers, her other hand playing with her hardened nipple. 

 

“Then let me out of this.” She reached for her wand that she set on the bedside table, undoing the spell and feeling him pin her down by her hips. She moaned his name as he kissed down her neck, then dragging his tongue between her breasts. 

 

“What am I?” She ground out, her eyes rolling back as two of his fingers slipped inside of her. “Draco.” She moaned, her hips bucking against his hand. 

 

“You’re my little slut.” He whispered. “Only for me.” 

 

“Yes.” She dragged out, her fingers clutching the bed spread. He flipped her body over, pulling her by her hips to rest on her hands and knees. 

 

“Stay just like that for me.” He told her, ridding himself of his own shirt. “You shouldn’t have teased me like you did.” 

 

“You loved it.” She was breathless. 

 

“I did,” He mused. “But I told you I’d make you beg.” She whimpered as while he was leaned back on his haunches, he took a moment to lean down and slide his tongue between her folds. 

 

“Draco!” She screamed. “Please don’t stop, please.” But he still pulled away from her. “Bastard.” 

 

“I’m going to spank this hot arse of yours, and you’re going to count. And if you lose count, I’ll start over.” She gasped, pushing her arse back towards him more than willing. 

 

“One,” She gasped as his hand made a sharp smack against her arse. It hurt in the most delicious way, and she could feel herself dripping between her thighs. She attempted to rub them together, desperate for some sort of friction, but he stopped her. “Two.” She broke off into moans each time he spanked her and she was in shock of herself. 

 

Ron was never adventurous with her, not once. And now she knew she was the furthest thing from boring sexually and she was sure he wouldn’t have been able to handle her had he known. 

 

“Draco,” She whined. “I want more. I want you.” 

 

“You have me.” She could hear the smirk in his voice.    
  


“No,” She forced out. “Six,” She moaned when he spanked her once more. “I want you to fuck me. Fuck, please, now.” 

 

“You’re sure?” He asked then. 

 

“Yes,” She whispered. “Like this. I want it like this.” To be completely honest, she’d never had it like this, and needed to feel him sink inside of her while she was on her hands and knees. “I’ve never had more than one position, okay? Please.” 

 

She sighed in relief when she heard him unzip his pants. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go back to work tomorrow, so I'm unsure of when my next update will be. But responses always make me move faster. Please don't throw anything at me at the end. Lol.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just on the off chance it's an issue for you, the word 'slut' is used excessively in this chapter, and it's completely consensual.

Draco slid off the bed, taking a stand and discarding his trousers. “Hey,” She spoke lowly, turning around, doing the exact opposite of what he’d told her, once again. “How much do you like this shirt?” 

 

“Quite a lot.” He replied, throwing his jacket into the chair he’d been sitting in. 

 

“Expensive?” The smile that spread across her face was wicked as she leaned forward, the picture perfect image of sin. He nodded. “What a shame.” She tsked before leaned forward and ripping it open, achingly familiar to what he’d done to her in that abandoned classroom. Buttons fell to the floor, and she pushed the shirt off of him, running her hands over his chest. 

 

It still didn’t feel real, that he’d somehow gotten this girl, but here she was. Naked on his bed, waiting for him to fuck her. She moved to tie her hair up, using the elastic wrapped around her wrist, but he stopped her. “Leave it down.” She blushed. 

 

“Need something to hold onto?” She smirked, fumbling when he yanked her forwards, his hand on the back of her neck. She whispered his name before sinking into him, kissing him furiously, her palms flat on his chest to steady herself. 

 

Draco sunk one hand into her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve imagined this.” She was soft against him, her breasts brushing against his chest while he rubbed the sensitive nub that made her melt. 

 

“How long?” She asked him. 

 

Hermione reached down blindly to take his cock in her hand, stroking him at the same slow pace he tortured her with. “Too long,” He muttered, not willing to think about how he’d wanted her for quite some time, before the war even started. “Of course it had to be you, the person,” 

 

“Hush.” She told him. “None of that matters anymore, alright? I’m here with you, and that’s what matters.” There was a genuine smile on her face. “After you walked in on my shower, I knew you wanted me anyways. You always looked at me like,” 

 

“Like I wanted to fuck you on the table in Potions?” She laughed then. 

 

“Well, since we’re being completely honest,” She peeked up at him, blush flooding her cheeks. “I may have imagined you fucking me over that desk a few times.” 

 

Her back met the mattress against before she could comprehend it, his lips sliding against hers, him taking her leg and hooking it around his waist. She made a faint noise, complaining. “Not like this.” She huffed. 

 

“We have all night, Granger. Be patient; I’ll give you what you want.” Despite every other time he’d kissed her, this was the one she’d never forget. It was so slow, deliberate with each time he nibbled on her bottom lip. 

 

“All night?” She echoed his words, disbelief heavy in her voice. She didn’t know if she could handle an entire night with him, not with the pleasure he wrung from her body. 

 

“Shut up.” He hissed at her. 

 

“Make me.” 

 

Something inside him must have snapped and she was ecstatic. Draco would treat her like fine china, something delicate, something to be carefully handed. She also knew he could dominate her, pin her down and make her scream and God, if that didn’t make her delirious. He took both of her wrists in his left hand, pinning them above her head, amongst the pillows. “You really shouldn’t say shit like that to me.” His self control was wavering. 

 

She arched up, riding his fingers that he’d slid inside of her. “Why not?” She faked innocence. “I told you I like to act like a dirty, little slut for you. Why wouldn’t I want you to fuck me like one? Am I not allowed to like when you’re rough?” She took his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging at it. 

 

He groaned. “I thought you would want,” 

 

She cut him off. “Save the romance for some other time, Draco. I’m telling you what I want. Are you going to take control, or shall I?” 

 

That did it. He leaned dangerously close to her. “You want me to fuck your cunt?” She nodded, silent. “You want me to treat you like my slut?” She nodded once more. “On your hands and knees, princess.” He released her wrists, which she noticed did not hurt at all.  _ “Now.” _

 

She did as she was told, feeling the bed dip beneath his weight as he moved behind her. Draco leaned forward, trailing open mouthed kisses down her spine. “God,” She shuddered. “Draco,” He lined himself up with her entrance, sliding two fingers in once again, trying to make sure she was ready. 

 

There was only one thing going through her head as he slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside of her and it was that she wanted this  _ all the goddamned time.  _ “Oh, God.” She gasped. Not that she could say it outloud, even though it would be a boost to his self confidence, he was so much larger than Ron. “I, I,” 

 

“So fucking tight, and wet for me, princess.” He groaned, finally sinking fully into her. He stayed still for just a moment, letting her adjust. His hands were everywhere, over her breasts, toying with her nipples, sliding down her stomach to rub her clit. She pulled forward slightly, to give herself room to slam herself down on his cock, hearing him moan above her. “You’re going to ride me next time, slut.” 

 

It set her on fire, but there was the teeniest part of the back of her head that if he ever said that word out context, she would light him on fire. 

 

When he moved finally, finally, fucking her like she wanted, she sunk down to where she was laying her head on her arms, her arse up in the air for him. “Fuck,” She murmured. He drove impossibly deep into her, his hands on her hips. At one point he raked his nails down her back and she had screamed his name, reveling in it all. 

 

She’d had her doubts about making it through an entire night with him, but now she knew it had to be impossible. 

 

“You’re gorgeous,” He growled, slapping her arse with an open palm. Her response was stuck in her throat still. It was all she could do to moan his name, a broken chant as he thrusted inside of her again and again. “You’re perfect for me, the way your pussy wraps around my cock.” 

 

“Fuck,” Her voice broke on the word. “Draco, I just, you just,” She couldn’t get the words out with the gasps falling from her mouth each time his thick cock entered her at a speed that had her quivering and her legs about to give out. 

 

“What is it?” He asked, winding his fingers into her hair and yanking her hair. Her moan had turned to a delicious squeal as she looked back at him. “You love this too?” She nodded. “Say it, princess.” 

 

“I like when you pull my hair.” She whispered. “I like when you fuck me like this. It’s,” She didn’t have words to describe how good it felt when he slid in, stretching her inner walls. “Just better than I’ve ever had.” 

 

“Lay on your back,” Her eyes widened. “Trust me,” He urged. She frowned as he slid out of her heat, but she laid on her back, her head nestled against the pillows. With his hands on her legs, he pulled them to rest on his shoulders. “As much,” He began, his words followed by a feather light touch to her clit. “As I love to see you on your hands and knees for me, I’d rather see your face.” She blushed. 

 

“Sorry,” She mumbled. 

 

“Don’t. You just didn’t want missionary, right?” She nodded slowly. 

 

“Too boring,” She replied. “I never felt much and,” 

 

He cut her off. “I promise you will like this.” She bit her lip as she felt him rubbing against her folds. “Keep your legs on my shoulders.” 

 

He moved forward all at once, and she screamed his name at the delicious feeling. He felt so much deeper this way, from this angle. “Draco,” She gasped, pulling at him, trying to steal a kiss from him amidst it all. 

 

He obliged, leaning down to kiss her and somehow, it felt better than it had before. In meeting her lips, she had been very good for him, keeping her legs over his shoulder, and he’d pushed them back. 

 

She’d never thought she’d end up in a position where her knees were this close to her face. “Oh, my God.” She moaned. “Draco, I’m so close.” She could hear the begging in her voice before she even uttered the word please. 

 

He smirked, which was never a good sign, and leaned backwards again, watching her writhe beneath him. “Touch yourself.” He demanded.  “Make yourself come around my cock like you want.” She couldn’t breathe. 

 

“I’m on the potion,” She rushed out, her cheeks on fire. “I’d prefer...if you didn’t pull out of me.” 

 

“Holy fuck,” He growled, grabbing her right wrist and pulling it down her stomach. “Absolutely.” She rubbed her clit with two fingers, watching him as she did. “Hermione, God, you’re incredible. Are you going to come for me, baby?” 

 

“Are you?” She challenged, feel bold. 

 

“I’m going to fucking fill you since you asked so nicely.” She moaned, closing her eyes. “Watch me, baby. I want to see you.” She was so sure she’d be sore tomorrow. Not that the knowledge would have made her stop anyways. “Come for me like the slut you are. Let me hear you scream.” 

 

She gasped. “Draco,” It was undeniably a scream, her back arching. The feeling of his thrusts combined with her earth shattering orgasm were indescribable. “Come for me,” She yanked him down to whisper in his ear. “Fill my pussy with come like you want.” 

 

“Slut,” He growled, his seed spilling inside of her. 

 

“Only for you.” She giggled at him, running her fingers through his hair. “God, that was incredible.” 

 

“You have a filthy mouth.” He told her, the smallest of smiles coming across his face. “Stay with me tonight?” 

 

“You’re not done with me?” Her eyes shot open, and her confidence was gone as she ripped the sheet up to cover herself. 

 

He laughed. “You don’t have to shag me to be here.” Is what he offered and she nodded slowly, the shock clear on her face. “Though I won’t complain,” 

 

“Shut up.” She smacked him with a pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it would be awhile, but HERE WE ARE. Keep commenting for me. Especially if there's something in particular you'd like to see. This is probably going to end up under so many kinks. :)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a big chapter. I just wanted to post something on Christmas for the people who are following. I hope you all had a great holiday!

She woke to the sensation of his fingers running down her spine. A smile crossed her face as she turned into him, snuggling against his bare chest. “Morning.” She murmured. “How long have you been awake?” 

 

“Not long.” His voice was gravely in the morning she noticed. “Sleep well?” He chuckled when she nodded into his neck. She pressed her lips to his neck softly. 

 

“What time is it?” Her left leg was hooked over his, and she could feel the bulge between his legs. 

 

“Just after breakfast.” He answered her. Using her index finger, she placed it on his chin, turning his face to hers. “Your hair is ridiculous in the mornings.” 

 

She laughed. “My hair is ridiculous always. Do you have any plans today?” 

 

“I’d be thrilled to just stay in this bed the entire day.” His was smiling at her, tugging the sheet down to expose her chest. “Come here,” He rolled over, pressing her back to the mattress and kissing her as softly as she’d let him. 

 

He frowned when she pushed him onto his back. “Oh, stop it.” She smiled, pulling the sheets away from their bodies and straddling his waist, whimpering while she rubbed her slit against his erection. 

 

“You’re beautiful.” He told her, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her middle. “Absolutely fucking perfect.” Draco ran the tip of his finger over her nipple, feeling it harden beneath his touch before taking it into his mouth. 

 

“Ah,” She buried her hands in his hair, grinding against him. “Draco, God.” It took everything to not stay there, enveloped by strong arms and just let herself feel all the pleasure he could give her. “Lay back?” He did begrudgingly, watching her move the tip of his cock to her entrance. 

 

“Oh, fuck.” He groaned as she slid herself down slowly. She hadn’t thought it possible, but he felt even better than he had last night. She moved slowly against him, sure she couldn’t take a rough fucking as she had last night. 

 

“I’m still sore.” She grinned when she said it, bending down the brush her lips against his. She moaned as he placed his hands on her hips, lifting her up and pulling her back down. “God, that feels amazing.” 

 

“HERMIONE!” 

 

“Oh, shit.” She mumbled, stilling against him. It was Ron, who’d clearly let him into the Head dorm, and was screaming furiously. 

 

“I’ll get rid of him.” Draco told her, running his thumb across her pouty bottom lip. “Just stay here, alright?” 

 

“Not a good idea, Malfoy. He’ll force his way in here.” He’d already lifted her from straddling his waist, laying her amongst the sheets. “We could just silence the room, ignore him.” 

 

The glare he shot her was made her flinch as Ron screamed again. “Hermione Jean Granger, I know you’re in his room!” He pounded of Draco’s bedroom door, his voice climbing higher with every word. 

 

“Well, he took it as well as I thought he would.” She mumbled, swinging her legs off the side of the bed, and wrapping the green sheets around her. Her hair fell down her back, and she fastened the sheet high on her chest, so as to not let it slip. “You’ll undoubtedly make it worse. I’ll talk to him.” He nodded, sitting against the headboard, and pulling a blanket over his lower half. 

 

Ron was pounding his fist on the door when she threw it open. “Go away.” She said simply. “You’re ruining my morning.” 

 

“Are you naked?” He shouted, and there wasn’t any way his voice was confined to the room. Harry looked on from behind, looking torn as to whether he should be angry with Ron or her. Or perhaps both. 

 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes.” 

 

“Are you shagging Malfoy now? Malfoy of all people?” 

 

She rolled her eyes. “He makes me happy.” She finally says. “And I can understand that you’re upset because of the last six years.” 

 

“He’s a slytherin-”

 

“It doesn’t make him evil, Ronald, obviously.” 

 

“He was a Death Eater,” 

 

“He was,” She nodded. “But that mark means as much to me as my scar does to him. It doesn't make who we are.” 

 

He spluttered. “How did you end up fucking Malfoy! Hell, Mione, you should be smarter than this.” 

 

“You cheated on me and he happened to be the only person in this castle who came to comfort me.” 

 

“I’ve heard of rebounds, but this is ridiculous.” 

 

She sighed. “I’m not on the rebound here, Ron. I’m enjoying myself.” She turned to shut the door, but felt a smile cross her face. What would it hurt to make him eat his words? He was already angry. She always corrected him anyways. “By the way I’m not boring. I guess it just took the right person to bring it out of me. And my hair might be atrocious, but it’s excellent for holding onto.” 

 

She heard Draco’s loud chuckle from the bed. Ron turned all different shades of red, opening and closing his mouth. “Now I’m going to shut this door and cast a silencing charm, as I’d rather prefer to enjoy my morning. I’ll see you on Monday in Potions.” 

 

And she slammed the door in his face. “Fuck your silencing charm. They can fucking leave.” Draco told her, just as he pushed her against the door she had no doubt Ron was still standing in front of. “Don’t you dare be quiet for his sake.”

 

He picked her up effortlessly, wrapping her legs around him and thrusting into her. “Draco.” Her head hit the door as he slid into her once again slowly, taking the time to be careful with her. “God, fuck, you just feel so good.” 

 

“So fucking perfect for me, Granger. Your back arched while you moan, or the way you squeeze my cock.” She whimpered, rolling her nipples between her fingers. “And Jesus Christ, when you play with your tits,” 

 

“More,” She gasped. “I can’t take much longer.” She ached deliciously, but she wasn’t sure how long she could take his thrusts with how sensitive she was. She cried out as he listened to her, thrusting into her and listening to her moans that were turning to shrieks of his name. “I’m going to, Draco.” 

 

“Me too, baby.” 

 

She could feel when Draco came inside of her, could feel the way it dripped from her cunt and down the inside of her thighs. “That’s just so fucking hot, I swear.” She mumbled, and he knew exactly what she’d been referring to, as much as she hated it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas <3 The best gifts are kudos and comments on my stories!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, just in case it's not your thing. Mild anal play in this chapter, Hermione being the receiving, just to be clear, and come eating. That second one isn't detailed, but it's mentioned.

She’d expected the dirty looks, and she was used to being the odd one out already. Ron didn't speak to her at breakfast, something she was fine with. Harry mumbled his pleasantries, not willing to be the one to ask what had gotten into her. A question that Ginny would have undoubtedly answered with Malfoy’s name. 

 

Which would have been a great thing to break the tension clouding the Gryffindor table. Instead of comedic relief, she got Lavender fucking Brown, which of course was a disaster. 

 

“How’s Malfoy in bed?” She asked from beside Ron, who sat beside her. Hermione caught Ginny’s grin as Ron choked on his pumpkin juice. The male Weasley glared at her, and she shrugged. “What? I’ve heard the rumors. I want to know if they’re true.” 

 

“What rumors are you referencing?” Hermione was surprised she could keep a straight face. Her knickers were already wet from this morning. She’d thought he was going to shag her senseless against the wall of the shower, but instead he sat her on the kitchen counter, spread her legs, and ate her out until she collapsed against the overhead cabinets. 

 

Just the thought of it made her wet. 

 

“How big-” 

 

“ENOUGH.” Ron yelled, only to have Hermione laugh at him, while nibbling her biscuit. “What’s gotten into you?” 

 

“Malfoy, obviously.” Ginny called out and there it was. “And it looks like he’s doing a fantastic job. I never liked the ferret, Hermione, but if he makes you happy then I’m happy for you.” 

 

“Thank you, Ginny. I’m glad some of us can be mature about this.” 

 

“Okay, but one of the girls in Ravenclaw said he does this thing with his tongue-” Lavender started. 

 

“I said that’s enough!” 

 

“Yes,” Hermione agreed. “That’s true. It’s fantastic.” Lavender and Ginny brightened up as if it were Christmas morning. 

 

Ron was merely covering his ears, trying to drown the girls out while Harry attempted to talk about their Divination assignment with Neville who was down the table. “When?” Lavender laughed. 

 

“This morning.” Hermione caught Draco’s eye from across the hall and he was grinning. She suddenly found herself feeling very lucky that he wasn’t ashamed of her. 

  
  


Pansy wasn’t feeling so lucky, she realized after the girl had thrown her books to the ground. “Back off, Parkinson.” She’d have said it herself, but Draco had appeared from around the corner and was already bending to pick up the books. 

 

“Why would you choose her?” She sneered. “She’s a mudblood.” 

 

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, trying to collect her books from Draco’s arms. But he didn’t let her. “She’s a  _ muggleborn _ , and I really couldn't care less. You might understand if you weren’t so busy being a bitch all the time.” 

 

“He’s going to get tired of you.” 

 

“Let’s say he does, Parkinson. It won’t be pleasant for me, but it won’t get you what you want either. Either way he’s not crawling between your legs.” She smirked at the dark haired girl. 

 

“He already has!” She shrieked, making multiple heads turn. 

 

“Funny how you couldn’t keep him there, isn’t it?” Draco choked on his laughter, placing his arm around her lower half and pulling her into him. Pansy turned on her heel, with her nose planted high in the air and stormed away. “You just had to fuck her, didn’t you? She’s fucking crazy.” 

 

His eyebrows shot high on his forehead. “Are you serious? You fucking Weasley, which is infinitely worse.” 

 

“Watch it, Malfoy. He’s still my friend in the end, even if it’s too absorbed by his ego right now.” He shook his head. “Could you please give me my books back now?”

 

“Absolutely not. I’ll carry them for you since you’re so prone to dropping them.” She rolled her eyes. 

 

“Haven’t we shocked the school enough for one day?” 

 

“You’re the one who had to tell the entirety of the Gryffindor table what I can do with my tongue.” She flushed. “And you’re complaining that I want to walk you to class.” He laughed as she covered her face with her hands. 

 

“I wasn’t thinking!” She let him pull her along, keeping her eyes off of the people who were staring. “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy hearing about it.” 

 

“I much rather enjoy doing it.” She bit her lip, as they came to her Charms lesson. “Bye, Granger.” He handed her the books, and took her by surprise when he kissed her forehead. 

 

He was going to be the death of her, she was sure of it. 

  
  


They’d barely been twenty minutes into the lesson before a note arrived via McGonagall that she needed to see the Head Girl in her office. As the professor passed the piece of parchment to her, she could already feel the onset of panic. Headmistress was going to take the title of Head Girl away from her, had to be since she wasn’t acting as a Head should. 

  
While it disheartening, she wouldn’t have changed her actions anyways. 

 

She walked down the hallway with head down, the beginning of tears in her eyes. She noticed the door the prefects bathroom was slightly ajar as she passed by it, only to be dragged inside. “Are you crying?” She came face to face with Malfoy, whose eyes were wide with concern. “What did Weasley do now?” 

 

“No, it’s not that. A note came from McGonagall. I assumed she’s demoting me as Head Girl for not acting how I should be.” Her shoulders slumped and Draco looked uncomfortable. “What’s wrong with you?” 

 

“God, I didn’t think you’d panic. I’m sorry.” She stared at him, hands shaking. 

 

“You did this.” He nodded. “You son of a bitch, you gave me a panic attack!” She rolled her eyes, feeling the panic slowly start to go away. “I’m not mad, I guess. But I hope you have a great reason for dragging me out of class.” 

 

“Before we get into that, I am really sorry. I should have thought about it really. I just couldn’t wait to be alone with you.” She sighed. “Forgive me?” 

 

“I find it harder than it should be to stay angry with you.” She replied, yanking him forward by his silk green tie. “Lock the door, and cast a silencing charm. I refuse to stay quiet.” 

 

“As you wish.” Draco casted both charms before turning back to her, where she’d leaned against the countertop, having already discarded her robes on the floor, and was quickly working to unbutton her oxford. “Leave it.” He swatted her hands away as she unbuttoned just below her bra. “It’s a good look for you.” 

 

She laughed. “School girl is a good look for me?” He spun her to where she faced their reflection in the mirror, watching as his hands came up to squeeze her breasts. “Mmm,” She pulled her head to the side, watching him kiss down her neck, and feeling his palms run under her skirt, palming her arse. 

 

“Bend over for me, princess.” There was that fucking nickname that just made her do whatever it was he wanted. “Spread your legs apart for me.” She did as he instructed, pushing her arse up in the air, waiting for him to spank her. 

 

Draco pulled her knickers down her legs, and she stepped out of them. “Still wet for me, baby?” He flipped her skirt up, and licked her slit, nearly burying his face in her arse. 

 

“Oh, fuck.” She moaned, feeling him lift her up by her legs to give him better access. “Draco.” He was relentless as he sucked her clit, working two fingers inside of her, forcing her to come so quickly. She wanted to drop to her knees to take his cock in her mouth, but he pushed into her from behind without warning. “Draco!” She screamed, clawing at the countertop and squeezing her eyes shut. 

 

“No,” He yanked her head up by her hair. “Watch, princess. Watch me fuck your tight cunt.” She whimpered, feeling his finger slide up from her slit, to the one place she’d never been touched before. Ron had tried. “Do you want to try something new?” 

 

“You’ll be careful?” She asked quietly. 

 

“I’ll always be careful, and if it’s not for you, then I’ll never do it again.” She exhaled, nodding. He slid out for a moment, sliding one finger inside of her before slamming into her again. 

 

She expected his finger being anywhere near her arse would hurt, but no, it was amazing. She moaned his name low, over and over again, feeling him massage the tight ring of her arse. “I like that.” She told him, confidently. “We could try...more?” It felt like a screw up, to ask any sort of question when he was fucking her senseless, but God, she wanted some sort of control. 

 

He muttered a spell she hadn’t heard before that turned out to be a lubrication spell. His finger slipped inside easily, and torturously slow like he did everything with her. “Oh my God.” She gasped. “Draco, oh my God, please.” She wasn’t sure what she was begging for, just that she wanted him to keep going. 

 

“You want me to finger you harder, baby?” She whimpered a yes, and he slammed his cock inside of her while he pumped in and out of her faster. “You look so hot like this, bent over in front of me, with my thick cock inside of your cunt.” She moaned at his words, hearing him repeat things she’d said over the weekend. “And now you’re letting me finger your arse.” 

 

“Draco.” She dragged his name out. “Make me come, fuck.”

 

She didn’t miss his smirk in the reflection. Her fingers rubbed against her clit as he thrusted into her, and she shuddered when her release tore through her. “Baby,” She whispered, feeling him slid his finger out of her arse, his hips slowly rocking against her own before he slid out of her. 

 

“I’m keeping these.” He grinned at her, while shoving her knickers into the pocket of his robe. “There’s something hot about knowing you aren’t wearing any.” 

 

“Draco Malfoy, your come is dripping down my legs. Give me my knickers back.” 

 

“Oh, no.” He tsked. “You act like you don’t love feeling it run down your legs while they’re still shaking.” He pinned her to the counter once more before grabbing her legs and pushing her onto the countertop. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” She rushed out as she spread her legs, kneeling before her. “You can’t. I’m too sensitive!” He didn’t listen, and lowered his mouth to her again, and licked slowly, having pinned her in place with magic, until she came on his tongue once more, all while begging him to please, please hurry. 

 

Although it wasn’t a disappointment, missing half of a class to have him between her legs, tongue sliding against her sensitive folds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people who read this, leave kudos, and comment nearly every goddamn chapter and leave me something nice to wake up to..... 
> 
> I love you so much and think I have the best 'fans' ( Can I call you that or is that conceited?) ever. Love your faces.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anal play, once again. The word slut used one time in passing. In case it's not your thing.

While Ron still didn’t speak to her, Harry made a semi effort. He tried to be supportive of her, especially since Malfoy hadn’t actually done anything evil this year. Not to say he liked him, but he made the effort. 

 

Until Saturday morning that was. The week had passed by quickly, she barely realized it was the morning of the most anticipated match of the year, and she hadn’t thought of what she was going to do. Did she cheer for Draco? Or for her friends as she always had? Draco hadn’t mentioned it to her, beyond telling her in the quiet moments in the library that he would see her after practice. 

 

“Do you want me to cheer for you today?” She blurted from her spot on the couch as he exited the shower. A shower he’d attempted to coerce her into sharing with him. 

 

“What?” 

 

“The quidditch match today. Do you want me to cheer for you?” She chewed on her bottom lip, nervous that he’d say yes and she’d still be stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

 

“While that would be nice, I don’t expect you to. Why wouldn’t you cheer for you own house, Granger?” 

 

“Because it’s you, and,” 

 

“Shh,” He told her. “I’m not offended if you don’t. Don’t worry about it.” 

 

“I can’t help it.” She groaned. “Give me one of your scarves.” She told him, smiling at the tentative look that crossed his face. “You can be excited. I don’t have to be screaming from the stands to cheer for you.” 

 

When he came back out of his room, he handed her a green and silver scarf that she wrapped around her neck. “Think I’ll wear a black shirt. It looks awful with red.” He snorted at that, agreeing that everything Gryffindor looked awful, except for her. 

 

“You don’t have to wear that. Hasn’t Weasley already been enough of an arse?” She shrugged, and stood to kiss him. 

 

“I’m not going to let him think he can make me choose, Malfoy. See you after the match then? Well, unless you win, then I’ll see you after your party.” He rolled his eyes at her. “What?” 

 

“I just think you’re an idiot.” 

  
  


Ron took it worse than she expected, which was really saying something, considering her expectations were already set at the bottom. She sat there in silence, listening to him scream about how she had shacked up with a Slytherin and had abandoned her friends. Choosing to end it then, she told him that if those were the only things he had to say to her, she’d rather he not talk to her at all. 

 

Just after she’d said he couldn’t make her choose. It wasn’t Draco, or her friends. Not even close, but there was no reason that she couldn’t support them both. Just like there was no reason for Ronald to call her a whore in the middle of breakfast. 

 

Neville sat beside her in the stands without a word, and watched the match with her. Ron was distracted from the game, and kept going after Malfoy, more focused on knocking him from his broom than winning the match. She’d wrapped the scarf around the bottom of her face, freezing in the December weather. 

 

It smelled like he always did,, of firewhiskey and an expensive cologne she couldn’t put her finger on. She caught his eye a few times, when she clapped louder than the rest. She supposed she should have felt bad when she screamed his name as he caught the snitch, but she didn’t feel any remorse as Ron shot her a heated glare. 

 

Hermione made her way back to her dorm, not willing to go to Gryffindor and watch Ron lick his wounds, or listen to another tirade of why she was the worst lion out of them all. She shrugged out of her jacket, tossing it into an empty chair and laid on the couch. She felt the slightest bit uneasy that she was so excited for Draco to return, but she knew how long parties could last. Combined with the fact that Pansy Parkinson was in the same house, and wanted to sink her claws into Draco only made it worse. 

 

“Are you going to sleep? Honestly, Granger, did you really think I’d rather be at some party than with you?” She rolled over to see him standing over her with a smirk on his face. 

 

“Come here.” She mumbled, tugging him down to the couch. He sat at the end, watching her crawl forward to sit in his lap. “I didn’t want to get my hopes up. I thought you’d like to celebrate.” 

 

“And I plan to.” She tugged his shirt over his head. He pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it and his scarf into the floor. His fingers trailed up her sides. “But not on the couch.” She laughed as he picked her up. Hermione reached back to undo the clasp of her bra, tossing it to the floor as he kicked open the door to his room. 

 

She wiggled her way free, sinking to her knees and unbuttoning his trousers. He was already hard as she slipped his erection from his boxers and into her hand. A moan slipped out from her as she took his cock into her mouth, taking more than she had the first time. 

 

“Fuck,” He groaned, digging his fingers into her hair just the way that she liked. Her hands dropped to her breasts, her fingers brushing across her nipples just barely to make her moan. “Fucking hell, I bet your sweet cunt is already dripping wet, isn’t it?” Knowing it would make him crazy, she dipped her fingers into her panties, stroking the sensitive nub. 

 

“It is.” She told him before lifting her fingers to her mouth to taste herself from them. 

 

“On the bed.” He managed, hauling her to her feet and dragging her sweats down her legs. “On the bed, princess, and spread your legs for me.” She did as she was told, watching him strip between her legs. “You’re gorgeous.” He tells her, kneeling to kiss her ankle and then continue up her calf to her inner thigh. “So fucking perfect.” Her legs shake beneath his hands as she tried to pull them together. 

 

“Too sensitive.” She mumbles, watching him start from her other ankle. 

 

“Good. I want you to be an incoherent, screaming mess when this is over.” Her eyes widened. “If you do what I say like the good girl you are,” He took a moment to slide his tongue between her folds. “I’ll give you whatever you want.” She nodded, already at the point of begging and he’d barely touched her. “I’ve been waiting to eat your sweet pussy since this morning, when you refused to let me, so I’m going to. And if you come, the night is over. Do you understand?” 

 

“Yes.” It was a gasp. “I understand.” 

 

“Good. I’m going to lay down, and you’re going to move over me.” She nodded dumbly, already wondering if that was a good idea. “Come here, love.” She straddled his face, careful to keep her full weight off of him. 

 

At the first time his tongue touched her, she had to lean forward and brace her hands on the headboard. “Fuck you, Draco.” She growled. “You love torturing me like this, don’t you?” His tongue slipped inside of her before coming to her clit, swirling around it to make her cry out. 

 

She hadn’t noticed he’d muttered the spell until his finger was massaging her arse hole like he had earlier this week. But this time she didn’t stiffen in surprise. No, she pushed her arse against his finger, begging out loud for more. She was sure she heard him utter ‘slut’ beneath her, and it made her burn. 

 

“Draco!” His name was loud on her lips as his finger slowly slipped inside of her. “Please, just let me come. Fuck you so much.” He still didn’t give her permission as she fingered her harder, feeling her thighs shake and hearing her moan his name. “Goddammit.” She nearly broke as he sucked on her clit, and very slowly added another finger. “Draco, I’ll do anything.” She finally said, and he nodded. 

 

She screamed louder than she thought she ever had, feeling his tongue swipe over her one last time, and his fingers sliding all the way in once more, stretching her deliciously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to update sooner, but work had been so busy all I've been able to do when I get home is sleep. Hoping to update within a few days if I can. One of, if not the next, chapters will be the two of them getting drunk also. If you have an idea, let me know. If you loved it, let me know because comments and kudos are crack.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choking in this chapter, so that's the only thing I think that needs a warning. They're on Christmas break in the next few (I don't really know. I'm making this up as I go along.) chapters, so I'd expect some fluff to go with the smut. Very loose plot still, lol.

She hadn’t given much thought to how she’d spend the winter holidays. She’d already decided before her relationship, if she was hopeful in calling one, with Draco to stay at Hogwarts. Only so her parents could go on a vacation together. It had been been a feat, coming together as a family again, but she just knew being with them would make her upset. And while she was still invited to the Burrow, she couldn’t see herself crashing a family Christmas. 

 

Because that’s exactly what would have happened if she’d taken Molly up on her offer. Mrs. Weasley had sent Ron a vicious howler shortly after he’d accused Hermione of shacking up, and becoming a death eater whore. Words she understood were because he was hurt by her actions, but she wasn’t ready to forgive him for. The woman had been clear that Hermione was still welcome, and if she’d like, she’d make a spot for Draco. 

 

An invitation that left her baffled, but she sent a thank you letter to her for being so kind. She always let her know that there was no way she could come, not when it would have been an all out brawl anyways. 

 

“I’m not sure how to go about this.” Draco told her, pulling her attention away from the book sitting in front of her. It was the first time he’d interrupted her today, and he hardly ever talked to her in the library. But he was always there. “But would you like to go somewhere with me over the break?” 

 

Hermione shut the book slowly, her eyes widening a fraction. “Aren’t you going home?” She asked him. 

 

“No, I’m not and I’d never ask you to go there either.” She made a noise at that comment. “My mother isn’t home anyways, and I’m not exactly going to visit my father.”

 

“Where is she?” She asked him, wondering if it had been a mistake when his shoulders stiffened. “Nevermind that,” 

 

“She was admitted to a psych ward in St. Mungos shortly after the war. To say she isn’t herself would be an understatement, but she attempted to burn the Manor down while she was still inside.” 

 

“Oh, my God.” She breathed. “Draco, have you been to visit her at all? She must miss you so much.” 

 

He shook his head. “She can’t have visitors. I got off track here. Come somewhere with me?” She caught her bottom lip with her teeth. “Wouldn’t it be better than spending two weeks here?” 

 

“What did you have in mind? I’m not going to shag you for two straight weeks, if that’s what you’re aiming for.” 

 

He chuckled. “Granger, I just want to be with you.” She grinned. “We can go anywhere you want. Any suggestions?”

 

“More like a condition.” She smiled. “I want a Christmas tree.” He nodded. “And I want you to help me decorate it.” He nodded once more. “The muggle way.” 

 

“Fuck.” 

* * *

  
  


She had been the one to decide it was best they just tell the Headmistress they were leaving together. The two of them were of the legal age, and just like she expected, McGonagall didn’t like it one bit, but let them go anyways. She’d caught Ron and Harry’s attention on the platform as Draco held on to the trunk she’d charmed so all of their shared belongings would fit inside. 

 

The boy beside her chuckled as Ron turned different shades of red, and nearly stormed over to them. Harry had kept a right grip on his arm, giving her a deflated smile. “We’re buying your Christmas tree first.” Draco told her, and took her hand. “After we take this where we’re staying.” 

 

She stared at him. “You’re not calling a house elf?” She questioned. 

 

His cheeks were red as he looked away from her face. “After Mother was admitted, I freed them all. I hope the Manor falls apart.” She blinked. “Granger?” Their trunk hit the platform with a thud as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. Somewhere she heard another student whistle, and she realized with a passing thought that they’d never kissed in public since that night in Hogsmeade. 

 

“Christmas tree can wait.” She murmured against his lips. “Take me somewhere we can be alone.” She smiled at him, as he grabbed her hand quickly and side apparated with her and the trunk. 

 

It was hotel room, but she barely noticed the surroundings as she grabbed him by his tie once more. Hermione walked him backwards until the backs of his legs met the mattress. She straddled his waist, rolling her hips against his and kissed down his neck. “I knew you’d be excited once you found out about our house elves.” He told her. 

 

“Mhmm.” Her fingers worked their way down the buttons of his shirt, pushing it off of his shoulders. “I am. It’s a very good thing you did, I think.” 

 

“Glad you think so.” His back met the soft sheets as she knelt down to undo the buckle on his pants, and pull his erection from his boxers. “There’s no rush here; we have plenty of time.” 

 

“Yeah? Well,” She smirked. “I’m also really excited to get a Christmas tree, so.” He laughed loudly, pulling her down by the nape of her neck. “Thank you for taking me away.” She murmured. 

 

His lips were soft as he reached down and slid her knickers to the side. Hermione pulled away to watch him as she took his full length at once. “Fuck.” She moaned. She’d never tire of the way it felt for him to stretch her as he slid inside of her cunt. “Draco.” He propped himself up on his forearms, watching her pull her shirt over her head. “And to think you told me not to wear a skirt.” 

 

“To be fair, it’s freezing outside.” He growled, ripping the cups of her bra down and taking her breasts in his hands. “You must have planned to jump me as soon as we were out of Hogwarts. This might be my second favorite way to fuck you. Watching you ride my cock, your tits bouncing in my face.” She whimpered at the words. 

 

“Tell me the first then.” She gasped. 

 

“We haven’t done that yet.” His voice was low while he placed his hands on her hips, slamming her down. “I just know that it would be my favorite.” She gasped as his finger traced the curve of her bottom lip. She took the finger in her mouth, sliding her tongue against it, and sucking gently. 

 

“We could try it then.” She suggested, her head falling back as his thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing in slow circles. 

 

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, princess.” She shook her head at that. 

 

“I don’t care. If it’s with you, I, ah, already know it’s going to be fucking amazing. I want it.” 

 

“You would actually have to listen to me.” He muttered, flipping her onto her back. “And we both know how fucking awful you are at being a good girl.” 

 

“And we both know that you’re a liar if you say that you want a good girl.” He shifted her legs to where they rested on her shoulders. “Why are you so worried anyways?” 

 

“Fuck, you talk too much.” She grinned. “I’d rather not scare you away. I’m not exactly gentle at times.” 

 

She sighed. “If you don’t do what you want to me,  _ right this fucking second,  _ I’m going back to Hogwarts. I trust you, and I’d like to think you trust me.” 

 

“Witch.” She growled and she felt his hand close on her throat. She moaned, shocking him as she arched into his thrusts. Hermione noticed how even as he choked her, nothing hurt. And she had no idea why being cut off from oxygen made her even more wanton than she already was, but it did. 

 

“Don’t you dare fucking stop, Draco.” She hissed when his hand loosened. “I told you I wanted it.” 

 

He switched hands, using his left to control her already labored breathing, and his right to slide over her clit once more. “Is this what you want, baby?” She nodded as his grip tightened for a fraction of a second at his words. “This room isn’t silenced at all, but you’re going to scream for me anyways, won’t you? You’ll scream my name as loud as you can so everyone in this building knows who’s doing this to you.” 

 

“Yes!” She gasped. “God, yes.” 

 

“Your cunt is so fucking tight.” She whimpers, digging her nails into the sheets. “And you are so fucking hot when you moan my name.” 

 

“More,” She begged. 

 

“More of what, princess?” her body trembled as he teased her slow strokes. Each time he re entered her pussy, she cried out. 

 

“Play with my clit. Fuuuuck.” She dragged the expletive out as he thrusted into her harder than he had been, rubbing her sensitive little nub at the same speed. “Draco!” 

 

“I want you to come hard for me, baby. I want you screaming.” 

 

“I’m so fucking close, please!.” Anyone who was in the hallway would hear her begging for him to push her over the edge. 

 

And when he finally did, he’d pushed all the way inside of her, filling her while she was screaming. She was a mess, her hair sticking to her forehead, and her back arching to an almost impossible degree as she raked her nails down his back. 

 

“Hermione?” She looked up at him, a lazy smile on her face. 

  
“Whatever it is that you want, you are going to do to me. And make me feel like this everytime.” Her legs were still shaking as she laid on the bed, watching him kiss the inside of her thighs. “I need a shower before we go anywhere.  _ Alone _ ” She added when his eyebrow arched. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During my work week, I mostly focus on Unsteady and a Reylo that I'm writing as a gift. So my days off I'm able to write a few chapters for this. Sorry there's no real update schedule for this and I just kind of drop in. But ten chapters in under a month isn't bad!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Their hotel was London, a fact she’d picked up on from the skyline outside the glass double doors that led to a balcony. Hermione had taken her wand with her into the bathroom, quickly locking the door behind her because she had no doubt Draco would at least try to follow her. Just like she didn’t doubt that he would be able to persuade her into shagging a second time against the shower wall. 

 

Her legs were weak as she stood on her own, scrubbing her body as quickly as she could so they could leave. This relationship, she wasn’t quite sure what to call the pair of them yet; actually she hoped he’d clear his side of it at one point, had been purely physical the first time she’d followed him into the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. That last month felt more like a dream than reality. 

 

But in that month Draco had slowly but surely shifted from only wanting to make her scream in every possible way to also wanting to make her smile, or blush. She wasn’t sure which she was more terrified of, entering an actual relationship with him, or him only wanting a fuck buddy. She bit her lip at the thought, thinking back to when he’d boldly declared that their title was the she was simply fucking his. 

 

Her infatuation had turned into an actual crush, one that send her heart reeling more often than not. She’d had crushes clearly, but she’d also been going through puberty and really, had no idea what it meant at the time. Krum had taken an interest, but he’d been three years older than her at the time and she actually hadn’t kept in touch at all. And well, Ron. who she felt foolish to have ever liked at all. 

 

“Don’t keep me waiting!” Draco called from the other side of the door, softly rapping against the wood with his knuckles. “Five minutes, or I’ll carry you out myself.” She smirked, half tempted to get the damn tree tomorrow and spend the rest of her day in bed with him, letting him do whatever he wanted to her body.

 

But on the other hand, it tortured him more to make him wait. So she flipped her hair over, rinsing it out and exited the bathroom in under three minutes instead. He sat at the foot of the bed, looking disappointed. “What are the chances you let me rip that towel off of you?” He drawled, and she took a look at his bare chest before answering. 

 

Hermione lifted her wrist to look as if she were reading a watch and then she let the towel land in a pile on the floor. “You have two minutes, Malfoy.” He smirked. 

* * *

  
  


“I loathe you.” She mumbled, tugging her scarf over her lips as they set out into the busy streets. “You are the absolute worst. I meant heavy petting at best.” He shrugged at her words, pulling her to the other side of him so she wasn’t walking directly beside the street. 

 

“Well, when you tell me I have a time limit, I plan to make the most it.” 

 

“I was too sensitive.” She argued. “But no, you just had to pin me down and eat my cunt, didn’t you?” She whispered to him, smiling with a large grin as her words affected him. 

 

“If you’d worn that damn skirt, I would have you pinned against that alley right now, Granger.” She shrugged at this, and took the chance to rub her legs together as they waited to cross the street. It was a pleasant surprise to see he’d picked an area relatively close to muggle London, and he hadn’t panicked about the likes of automobiles yet. But the day was still young. 

 

“Let’s try to make it through the day without shagging in public.” She laughed at the way his face dropped and reached out to grab his hand, silently waiting to see if he pulled away. His fingers slipped through hers. 

 

“Don’t act like you wouldn’t love it.” He whispered to her as she hastily dragged him past an older woman who had narrowed her eyes at the two of them. “I think you’d love the fact that you could get caught.” 

 

“Well, obviously.” Her response was crisp. “Just like I loved the fact that I sucked your cock on the floor of the Shrieking Shack when anyone could have walked in to see me on my knees.” She’d yanked him down, whispering where not a soul would hear her. “Don’t play the game of who can tease who more with me, Draco. I’d hate to damage your pride.” 

 

“You’re on, Granger. It’s you who won’t be able to handle it.” 

 

She shrugged. “I very seriously doubt it. Oh, look! There’s a store selling Christmas trees down this way. I hope they have the ornaments I like.” She turned to look at him. “Um, Draco, did you bring muggle money?” 

 

“Obviously, Granger. Did you really think I’d let you pay?” 

 

“Of course not. You’re ridiculously stubborn like that, but I still wanted to offer to help. It’s for me afterall, and that wouldn’t be fair.”

 

“Oh, you’re going to throw a bloody riot when I get you a gift.” She shot him a glare. “Don’t give me that look. If you think that I’m going to take you somewhere over this break and not get you a gift for Christmas, you’re mad.” 

 

“I just hadn’t thought you would care about that.” She mumbled, stringing him along and not looking back to see the dejected look on his face. “Well, I need to go somewhere later then, alone.” 

 

Draco looked out of place in the store that was bustling with muggles, all of them here at the last possible second. She dragged him down the aisles of ornaments, telling him to look for blue and silver. “These?” He asked her, point up to the top of the shelving. Hermione tilted her head back, seeing the box she’d been looking for on the metal rack, that was twice her height.

 

“Yeah, those are it. Hold this, will you?” She unwrapped her scarf and hung it on his arm with her coat. “It’s so crowded in here.” She mumbled and looked down both sides of the aisle for any employees before starting the climb the shelving. 

 

“Hermione.” Draco hissed. “Get down here. I’ll knock it down with a broom. Merlin.” He cursed as she grabbed the box, grinning at him and tossing the box of shatterproof ornaments down to him. “Granger, watch,” His sentence was cut off with a loud curse as her foot slipped and he tossed the box into the shelf next to him as he caught her. 

 

“Not one word, Malfoy.” She told him. Hermione pressed her lips to his as he set her down. “Thank you. I’ve always had this set.” 

 

“We could have transfigured them for you.” 

 

“I suppose so,” She readily agreed. “But this was more special to me, so I appreciate you putting up with me.” 

 

He didn’t seem to have a reply as she grabbed his hand, telling him they had to move quickly if they wanted to get the best tree out of the lot. “I’m not great with the emotional shit,” She laughed at the statement, and how it proved his words exactly. “But if it’s special to you, it’s special to me. I like seeing you smile so much. It fits you.” 

 

She blushed under his eyes. “Well, keep telling yourself that when you have to decorate this tree with me.” He rolled his eyes. 

 

He only said the word fuck once in the store, and it was when she chose the biggest tree of them all, saying it would fit perfectly in their room, and that they actually may have to enchant a few more boxes of ornaments. He only growled once he got saddled with dragging the giant piece of shrubbery. 

 

* * *

 

They were laughing so loudly she knew anyone could hear them. While it had probably been the right thing to silence the room, she couldn’t bring herself to because this might be the last time for a long while where she didn’t have to hide that she was genuinely happy. 

 

Decorating the tree had been a feat, what with Draco realizing the ornaments hadn’t come with hooks, and that they had to venture out to a store again. Once they’d come back, she painstakingly looped each one through, and she happily asked his opinion on placement. 

 

In all the years she’d known him, she was positive he’d never smiled quite this much. Draco hadn’t said a word as he snuck up behind her, and levitated her onto his shoulders. “You were never going to reach it, Granger. Admit it.” 

 

She peered down at him, looking at the way the light from the tree struck him. Hermione thought to herself that this might be the best Christmas she’d ever had, even if she included those she’d spent with her friends. “Thank you for today.” She told him, placing the star at the top of the tree. “I think I needed it.” 

 

“It’s not over yet. Go change into something nice. We’re going to dinner.” He let her down, and watched her grab a bundle of her clothes, along with her wool coat that came to her knees. “You can change out here. It’s nothing I haven’t seen.” 

 

“Hush. It’s a surprise.” 

* * *

  
  


They had been halfway through dinner before he finally said something. She wasn’t the best actress, but it had been her anxiety that gave her away. They were in a wizarding restaurant after all. If the public found out, she’d likely die of embarrassment. It was an incredibly nice establishment, one where the host had immediately offered to take her coat and she flinched away. 

 

Draco hadn’t said anything about her statement of being cold. “Alright, what’s wrong?” He finally asked her, laying his napkin down. “Granger, you look guilty.”    
  


She started down at her food, and moved around the circle booth, coming to sit beside him, her knees knocking together with his. “I was trying to outdo you.” She mumbled under her breath. “You always make me flustered, and I knew you’d like it, but I have anxiety just thinking about someone finding out.” 

 

“You’re not making a bit of sense here.” 

 

“Yeah, well, the real reason I didn’t give the host my coat isn’t because I’m cold. In fact, I’m so bloody hot under this thing, I want to throw it across the room.” 

 

“Go ahead. I thought you hated the dinner.” Draco rolled his eyes, not understanding the point at all. 

 

“Draco, I can’t. Because I’m not wearing anything under this coat.” 

 

“You’re such a fucking tease.” He growled, throwing money down on the table and ripping her out of the booth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to bed, but wanted to add something for you all. I'm off tomorrow, so hopefully I can update again! This was more of a set up chapter than anything, but also because I wanted to write a bit of fluff.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter, but only because it's literally all smut. Word slut is used, as is the word pet. Draco is extremely dominant in this chapter.

They hadn’t even gotten halfway to the hotel when she was finally fed up with waiting and grabbed him by his tie and dragged him into an alley. She rolled her eyes as he muttered something about being right, and she cast a spell for a distraction. The last thing she wanted was for there to be a full cover spread of Draco fucking her against this wall. 

 

She untied the sash in front of her coat quickly, letting it fall open for him to see her body underneath. “You are going to be the death of me, Granger.” He slid his hand against the mound of her pussy, rubbing his fingers against her clit. “I could have just taken you in the bathroom if you didn’t want to wait.” She moaned. “Spread your legs, princess.” 

 

Hermione parted her legs, biting her lip as he knelt down in front of her. “Draco.” She whispered his name as he lifted her legs and put them over his shoulders, pinning her to the wall. If anyone were to walk by, they wouldn’t have noticed because of the charm, but it still made her even hotter thinking they could be caught. “Mm, God.” She took her right hand to bury her fingers in his hair, looking down to see him staring directly at her the entire time. 

 

She rolled her nipple between her fingers, crying out as his tongue flicked against her clit. She’d gone from never feeling this in her life, to having a partner who was obsessed with eating her cunt and she had no complaints. “God, Draco, more.” Since the first time in the prefects bath, she’d become addicted to his fingers, and the anticipation she felt as he massaged the right ring of her arse hole. “Oh my God. Merlin,” She cursed as two fingers slid into her, one in each hole. 

 

He’d never done that, and she fucking came on the spot. Draco licked her slit slowly, still pumping his fingers into her while she begged for more. “I would have fucked you on that table in the restaurant, Hermione.” She gasped, her head rolling to the side. “Tell me what you want, princess.” 

 

“I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t bloody walk.” She snapped. 

 

“I want you to think of a safe word.” He told her, and she just stared at him as he stood. “If I’m ever too rough, or I do something you’re not comfortable with. Preferably something short so you can say it quickly.” 

 

Hermione nodded. “Purple.” She told him. “I trust you though.” 

 

“I know, love, but it’s a precaution for yourself.” He pulled her flush against him. “Are you going to do exactly as I say?” She nodded slowly. “I’m going to lay your coat on the ground, and then I want you to get on your hands and knees.” 

 

“Yes.” She murmured, feeling the cold air hit her body as he slipped the warmth from her shoulders. Her nipples hardened and he bent to take one in his mouth, sucking hardly until she whimpered. 

 

“On your hands and knees for now.” She did as she was told, feeling the slickness between her legs as she bent down. Hermione expected for Draco to move behind her, but he moved in front of her instead. “I want to watch you suck my cock. Can you do that for me, pet?” 

 

“God, yes.” This side of Draco had to be her favorite. She loved his playfulness, and his sweet side too. But seeing him take control was an entirely different level. She watched, wide eyed, as he slid the zipper of his trousers down slowly. Draco took his hard cock in his hand, stroking his length inches from her face. “No, let me.” She murmured, sliding her tongue across the head. 

 

He kept his left hand at the base of his cock. “Go ahead, baby.” She moved forward on her hands and knees, wrapping her plump lips around his cock and sliding down. He groaned her name, wrapping her hair around his hand as he pushed her mouth down farther. “You’re so fucking sexy like this.” He told her, leaning forward to run his nails down her spine. She shivered beneath his touch. 

 

“Such a good girl, doing exactly what her master tells her to do. You’re taking my cock as far into your mouth as you can, aren’t you?” 

 

She worked to take more of him to prove him wrong, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat as she managed to deep throat him for the first time. “Are you my slut?” She nodded, as well as she could anyways, and he rewarded her agreement by leaning forward to slide his finger back into her tight arse. 

 

She moaned loudly, squeezing her legs together for friction. “I’m going to fuck you until you’re begging me to come.” She melted under his words, as she continued to deep throat him over and over again, desperate to hear him groan her name again. “I know you want to swallow my come, but I want to come across you’re pretty tits this time.” He pulled her up by her hair, forcing her to sit on her knees while he stood. She whimpered while his come shot across her chest. 

 

“Draco.” She whispered his name while he laid her on her back. “You’re so fucking perfect.” He smiled at her. 

 

“Do you remember your safe word?” 

 

“Yes,” She told him. “I won’t forget.” 

 

“Use it. I’m serious. Don’t do something just because I enjoy it.” 

 

“Of course not.” She rolled her eyes, feeling him hover over her. “I promise.” 

 

“Good.” Draco reached into his coat pocket, grabbing his wand and muttering an incantation she hadn’t heard before. But she knew exactly what it was as she found her hands bound above her head. 

 

“I can’t touch you?” She whined a bit at this, pouting. “How is that fair?” 

 

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself because I know you’ll play with that sweet, little clit of yours. You’re not allowed to come until I say so, princess.” Her eyes widened as he bent down to kiss between her breasts, his tongue sliding over the soft flesh and over her hard nipple. “And if you come, I’ll punish you.” 

 

She moaned, as Draco lifted her legs, pushing into her aching core in one push. “Draco.” She moaned his name, her hands wriggling even in their binds. She watched as he kissed the insides of the calves of her legs. 

 

But it was nearly her undoing when he began to rub her clit without mercy. “Careful, baby. I wouldn’t want you to come too early.” She bit her lip hard. How could he expect her to refrain from orgasming? 

 

“How bad is the punishment?” 

 

“You’d love it, but if you think you were sensitive this morning, I doubt you could handle it.” 

 

“If you don’t want me to come on your cock right this fucking second, stop rubbing my clit, asshole.” He didn’t stop at all, but he did move his right hand up her chest, and to her throat. He hesitated. “I know the safe word.” She reminded him gently and felt his fingers close around her throat. 

 

She moaned his name loud, moving her hips to meet his thrusts. “Draco, I fucking can’t.” She gasped. 

 

“Such a bad girl.” He tssked, as her back arched and she screamed. His thrusts were quicker, and he still rubbed her clit. 

 

“Don’t.” She muttered when he let go of her throat. “Please?” She gasped as he choked her while fucking her into the ground, listening to her broken mantra of his name. “Draco.” She muttered, once he’d filled her cunt and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. 

 

“You’re bloody perfect, Hermione Granger.” She blushed. She was still laying on the ground, his come covering her tits and dripping from her cunt. 

 

“Can you not punish me until I recover from that?” 

 

He laughed. “It wouldn’t be a punishment if you got to choose, princess.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, is it fucking hot in here, or what? 
> 
> And, how should he punish her?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

She snuck out of the hotel room early in the morning to make a trip to Diagon Ally, determined to find some sort of gift for him. Draco was still a bit of an enigma to her, besides the rampant sex. But she could think of something small that would be good for a first Christmas together, if she bothered to call it that. 

 

They weren’t really together, but did she really need him to ask her for it to be official? He wasn’t seeing anyone else, and neither was she. Plus he’d brought her on this trip. She decided she merely overthinking the entire situation thanks to the butterflies in her stomach. Something about him made her a tad nervous. It might have been that he’d woke up parts of her she didn’t know she possessed, or the secret little fantasies he caused her to replay at night as she was falling asleep. Hermione hardly slept in her own bed anymore. She always woke up tangled in Draco. 

 

But she knew why he had this effect on her, and it was the mindblowing sex. It was the fact that Ron had never made her feel this way. Cherished. Her heart had never started hammering in her chest when he looked at her. At one point, yes, but by the time they had actually begun dating after the way it was already over. It took a look from Draco to make her light up, and it kind of terrified her. 

 

She stopped by a lingerie store first, ducking in and out as quickly as she could as she wasn’t the type mill around a store like that. And also, it was bad enough they would know who she was. Being friends with Harry Potter had the tendency to do that. Hermione had a tight grip on the brown bag in her hand, thankful for discretion. 

 

Her cheeks were red just thinking about putting it on for Draco, but she had a plan. One that would drive him crazy, which she had a specialty for. Hermione walked into a quidditch shop, and browsed around. Each year, she’d gotten Ron and Harry a gift from this shop, but she couldn’t decide now. 

 

“Can I help you find something?” A sales clerk from behind her asked. She turned to face him. “Can’t decide on a present?” He asked her then. 

 

“Exactly that.” She replied. 

 

“Who is it for? Your father, or a friend? A boyfriend?” 

 

She blushed. “We can call it a boyfriend, and we haven’t been together very long. I don’t want to pick something outrageous.” He nodded, drumming his fingers against his chin. 

 

“Perhaps a pair of gloves?” He asked then, leading her to another section of the store. “Do you know if he has a preference?” 

 

She shook her head. “I can tell you he loves quidditch and he’s the Slytherin seeker at Hogwarts, and that’s about it, I’m afraid.” She smirked at the way his eyes widened at her statement. 

 

“Well, since I know exactly who that is,” He winked at her. “Get these. He buys this exact pair and I’d say it’s about time to replace his last pair.” 

 

“Thank you.” She followed him to counter, cursing under her breath that Malfoy had such expensive taste. “Have a Merry Christmas!” Hermione called out to him as she stepped out the door. 

 

She made one last stop, buying another bottle of his cologne. She’d noticed it was nearly gone that morning, and it was just as much a gift for herself. 

 

Malfoy was lounging on the bed when she returned. “What’s in the bags, Granger?” 

 

“None of your business until Christmas.” She replied, shoving the brown bag into her side of the trunk. She’d already dumped the other two items into the same sack. “If you open that, I’ll know and you will sincerely regret ruining your Christmas.” 

 

He grinned. “Well, it is Christmas Eve, so shouldn’t I get to open something tonight?” She shook her head, slipping her shoes off and settling into his lap. 

 

“Technically you are going to open a present tonight, but it’s none of those. We have plans, I’m afraid.” She kissed him lightly. “I’d like for you to go buy some firewhiskey.” 

 

“What’s gotten into you? You’ve never drank in your life, Granger.” 

 

“Like I said, we have plans. Besides I like trying new things, especially with you. We’re going to play a drinking game, and that’s all I’m telling you.” 

 

He smirked, yanking her forward by her hips. “Have you ever taken a shot of firewhiskey, Miss Granger?” She shook her head. “It tastes horrendous. Are you sure you want that?” 

 

“If you knew what I had in mind, Mr. Malfoy, I promise you would not be asking me that.” His eyes widened. “You’ll love it. I swear.” 

 

“You’re becoming quite the minx.” She nodded at that, grinning. “Well, we can make that stop together. However, it’s Christmas Eve for you as well, and one of your gifts requires going out.” 

 

“Whatever you’ve done, I promise you went over the top. You really don’t have to.” He silenced her by pulling her down into a kiss. She whimpered as his tongue traced her bottom lip, and as he kissed her so slowly she caught fire. 

 

“I didn’t have to, I wanted to.” He murmured, running his fingers along her spine, feeling her shiver. “When are you going to understand that I love making you happy?” 

 

“Never, I assume.” Her reply was cheeky, and he slapped her arse. “Don’t do that unless you’re going to fuck me right this second.” 

 

“Not yet,” He whispered. “We’re going to that book store you told me you like.” 

 

“The muggle one?” She squealed, her face lighting up. “Draco, that’s incredibly sweet of you.” 

 

“You can buy as many books as you want, Hermione. But you’re also getting your punishment today. Muggles have the damndest things, did you know that?” She looked down, partially nervous for what came next. “Wear a dress for me today?” She nodded slowly. “Go ahead and change and I’ll tell you.” 

 

Hermione slid off his lap, unbuttoning her jeans and letting them fall to the floor. She tugged her sweater over her head. It was as she was bending over to rummage through their trunk that his fingers brushed against her cunt through her knickers. “Draco.” She gasped, feeling his fingers slide beneath the fabric and into her cunt. 

 

“This is a toy.” He told her, pushing the little bullet inside of her. “And with this remote,” He showed her the tiny, black, plastic box. “I can do this.” She gasped, feeling it vibrate. 

 

“I can’t wear a dress, Draco! My cunt will be dripping down my legs.” 

 

“You can, and you will.” He bit her earlobe, pressing the button once more to turn it off. “Remember your safe word.” She turned to face him, nodding. 

 

“I don’t need it with this. That feels,” It turned on again. “Delicious.” She shuddered, aching to shove him on the bed and ride him right that second. “I’m just worried someone will notice my come running down my legs in public.” 

 

“Then,” He drawled, slipping his hand into her knickers while the tiny bullet was wreaking havoc on her state of mind, and rubbed her clit. “You’d better learn how to keep yourself from orgasming.” She gaped at him. “If I tell you not to come while I’m eating your sweet cunt, then you need to learn.” 

 

She nodded dumbly, and swore in the back of her mind that tonight he was going to be the one begging for release. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, me again. I meant to post this last time, but IF you have a tumblr, I'm on there, and post frequently with my writing, and I'd like to meet more of you. Also Renea made an aesthetic for this story and it would be a crime for you to not see it. my username is mrsren96


	14. Chapter Fourteen

He started off in small intervals, and even smaller durations. Hermione had slipped into the lingerie in the bathroom before they exited the hotel, slipping on thigh highs that immediately grabbed his attention from beneath her dress, and her small jacket. Hermione, however, turned her nose up and muttered he couldn’t torture and then have her eating out of the palm of his hand. 

 

That’s simply not how this worked. 

 

His right hand rested on the small of her back as they crossed the street after a elderly Muggle woman waved for them to pass from her car. He pressed the button on the tiny contraption from within his left hand, and slid his right hand over the soft curve of her arse. 

 

“Malfoy.” She growled, glaring at him. “I’m going to get back at you, and you’re going to wish you’d never done this.” There was a look of worry that crossed over his face before she shook her head. “I’m not upset for what you’re doing.” 

 

“Then what is it, love?” Her frown faltered at that, her cheeks flushing pink. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

“We could find a public bathroom.” She shot back, palming him through his trousers while no one was looking. They were standing so close that no one would have realized her intentions anyways. His smirk slipped from his face and the small bullet switched on once more and a whimper left her. “I’m going to make you beg, Malfoy. You just wait.” Her hair shifted over her shoulder as he opened the door to the shop for her. 

 

She felt as if everyone were watching her, the way her legs were shaking. Merlin, she felt as if she needed a long shower to clean away any evidence that all she wanted was to take the man behind her into an empty aisle and ride him. 

 

Hermione knew she had lost it when she seriously considered attacking him and casting the same spell she’d used in the alley a few nights ago. 

 

Her revenge came sooner than she thought it would, and she very nearly didn’t realize the opportunity in front of her until Draco tensed beside her. 

 

She’d tripped, a result of an ill timed orgasm as the bullet finally pushed her over the edge. She’d tripped over her own two feet, landing against someone else. He had a soft smile, with dimples and shaggy brown hair. She cocked her head to the side before realizing he was waiting for her to say something. 

 

“Oh!” She exclaimed, her cheeks flaming. “I’m so sorry. I’m rather clumsy if you can’t tell.” Draco pressed the button once more, sending a sharp glare as Hermione stepped backwards from the man. 

 

She noticed how he’d been reluctant to let go of her, and he still had that look about him. “Phillip.” He offered, his eyes flicking to Draco, who hadn’t taken one step, but she knew he wanted to. 

 

“Hermione.” She replied awkwardly, lacing her fingers behind her back. “Well, I’m very sorry for running into you, but we need to be going.” 

 

“Is he your boyfriend?” His question came out quickly, and she cursed at her hesitation. She’d been referring to Draco as such in her head, but hadn’t brought it up to him. 

 

Not that she needed the self validation, she just didn’t want to assume they were more simply because she wanted them to be. “Yes.” Draco spoke for her then, his jaw tight as he slipped an arm around her waist and the toy turned off. 

 

Draco dragged her the other direction, shoving open a storage closet door and hauling her inside. His eyes were wide, and furious. His jaw was still clenched as he muttered the standard silencing and locking charms. 

 

“Why are you jealous?” She whispered, knowing she could have screamed it if she wanted to, but there was an uneasy feeling curled in her stomach. 

 

“Why am I jealous?” He echoed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Let’s start with the fact that you couldn’t even admit I’m your boyfriend?” He yelled the words and she took a step backwards, her back hitting the metal shelves. “Is it that you’re ashamed here, Granger? You could have started off with that before I took you on some bloody holiday like a lovesick fool!” 

 

“I didn’t think you wanted to be my boyfriend.” She mumbled, looking up at him and seeing his lips part. “I’ve thought of you as that for some time now. I mean, we’re clearly not seeing anyone else,” 

 

“As if I could ever let you go.” He interjected. 

 

“But I thought maybe you didn’t see me as your girlfriend, because you never asked.” 

 

“It was fucking implied, Granger!” She winced. “I don’t want anyone else to do sappy shit that makes you smile. I definitely don’t want anyone else making you moan until you can’t fucking see straight. So, yeah, I thought we were on the same page.” 

 

She smiled and he just groaned. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. “Can I make it up to you?” 

 

He just shook his head. No need.” Draco told her, pulling her to him by her waist. “I suppose I could have been more clear, but I assumed you’ understand.” She looked away from him, the guilt washing over her that she’d believed he only wanted her as someone to fill the nights. She heard him sigh, knew he’d realized her thoughts. “You idiot.” 

 

“Excuse you,” She started hotly, only to be cut off by his mouth coming down on hers. His hands were tight on her waist, walking her backwards to the wall. 

 

“I understand, I didn’t want to get my hopes up either.”Hermione froze, pulling away from him and stared at him. “From the second you kissed me in the Room of Requirement, I knew I wouldn’t be able to stop.” She blinked, her lips parting in surprise. “Fucking you is great, Hermione, but it’s not even close to all that I want.” 

 

She nodded, still unable to speak. 

 

“So as to avoid another incident like we just had, be my bloody girlfriend.” 

 

“Yes.” She breathed the word, her heart slamming against her rib cage when a brilliant smile went across his face. “No,” She swatted his hand away from pulling her dress up. “You can’t do that until later.” 

 

“Why the hell not?” She found herself pressed between him and the wall, and it took an immense amount of self control to not let him have his way. “I”d like to make sure Phillip,” he spat the name. “Knows exactly who has you.” 

 

“That’s hardly a problem considering we’ve been in here for some time now. You can’t fuck me because I haven’t bought any books, and we’re in my favorite store.” 

 

It was a lie. If he were to tear her dress off, he’d see the number she’d picked out, and that simply wouldn’t do. She wanted him to be in shock later that night. 

 

He growled something under his breath, something about buying her the fucking store and fucking her on the counter instead. She stifled a laugh, and pulled the door open. “Are you regretting asking me to be your girlfriend yet?” 

 

“No.” He answered, glaring at the man who’d broke her fall earlier as they passed. 

  
  


Draco didn’t understand why they were standing in line to buy liquor, nor did she want to re explain that they were going to play a game, and yes he would have a great time. She’d finally just stopped responding altogether as she ran her fingertips across the glass bottles in the store. 

 

He hadn’t stopped with her punishment, giving her the small comment that since she wouldn’t allow him to make her come, he’d have to do it another way. 

 

Except she was getting better at holding in her orgasms, a fact that was going to drive him crazy.”This one?” She asked him, holding a bottle for him to see. 

 

“No, follow me.” Draco took her hand, leading her down an aisle. The bottle he grabbed was priced at a ridiculous price and she shook her head. 

 

He carried the brown bag, while she pulled him along, nudging him to walk faster. “Why are you in such a rush, Granger?” He smirked, slowing down. 

 

“If you don’t move your arse, I’m going to get drunk with someone else.” She growled. “I barely have any inhibitions anyways during sex, so I’d hate to see what happens when I’m drunk.” His eyes narrowed as he dragged her into an empty ally, crushing her to him and apparated them into their hotel room. “Someone could have seen, Draco!” 

 

“I don’t give a fuck.” He sat the bottle down on the table, and shrugged off his jacket. “When you make a comment like that, I’m not responsible for my actions.” Hermione slipped her small jacket over her shoulders, draping it over the recliner. “Sit on the bed, Granger. And spread your legs for me.” 

 

She flushed. “What? No!”

 

“What is it now?” 

 

She looked down. “Forget it. I tried to plan something for you, but apparently you’re the only one who gets to decide when we have sex.” She spat, and she could see the panic on his face. 

 

He kneeled before her while she was sat on the bed, and he pushed her legs closed without peeking beneath her dress. “That’s not what I meant.” She kept her eyes down. “I’m not going to look.” He told her, slipping his fingers into her knickers to remove the device. 

 

“It hardly matters, since you have an idea of the surprise now.” 

 

“I’m an arse, Granger.” 

 

“No need to state the obvious. Grab the the bottle.” She transfigured two shot glasses while he stepped away from the bed. “Alright, I saw this at a part in Gryffindor once, but it would be more fun if it’s just the two of us.” 

 

“Go to a lot of parties?” He asked her, pouring the liquid into the shot glasses she held. 

 

“Just the one’s Ron guilted me into. They were awful. Okay, so this is how it works. When it’s my turn, I’m going to tell you two truths and one lie about myself. If you guess the lie, I have to take a shot, but also I’m adding a rule. Anytime either one of us has to take a shot, we must remove an article of clothing.” 

 

She was grinning as his mouth fell open. “Merlin.” 

 

“Also, if you try to do anything to me, before I’m completely naked, I won’t let you do anything to me at all.” His hand curled into a fist in his lap, and she just knew he was attempting to think of ways to sway her decision. “I’ll go first.” Hermione told him, handing him his glass. “I’ve slept with three people, including you. I have failed a class, and I’m terrified of flying.” 

 

“You never failed a class.” He growled, and she went in for the kill. It was purely for dramatic effect, of course. She would remove a sock next time, make him suffer more. Afterall she was only wearing a dress, so it really was all or nothing. 

 

Hermione moved onto her knees in front of him, inches away from him and pulled the dress over her head. 

 

His eyes widened as he took her in, as she wore the lingerie set in front of him. It was lace, a dark emerald green. The bra pushed her breasts up, nearly spilling out of the cups. And her underwear was attached to the thigh highs. 

 

“How good is  _ your  _ self control, Draco?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pushing this out before I leave for work. Normally I would have updated sooner, but to those who read this and Unsteady. I've had a really shitty week, and have spent the last three days having constant panic attacks and throwing up. Everything is going to be fine now, but I haven't been able to write in days, so the next Unsteady chapter will take a while longer. Thanks for waiting for me to update.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsure of the correct word here, but only warning I have here is anal play, but not with fingers if you're catching what I mean. Hermione the receiving. Not a long part, but in case it's not your thing.

“Tell me who.” She wasn’t surprised at the first words out of his mouth. She smiled at him. “You can’t drop something like that on me and then not tell me.” 

 

“The summer between fourth and fifth year, Viktor came to visit me. One thing led to another, and here we are.” She crossed her legs beneath her, his eyes shifting to watch her. “It was nothing, Draco.” 

 

“Viktor Krum.” He deadpanned. “I could live with Weasley. I know I’m better than him, but a world famous quidditch player?” 

 

“You’re far better than either of them were. In every area, not just fucking me till I’m screaming.” Her answer was short. “It’s your turn now.” 

 

He groaned. “My favorite subject is Charms, I’ve had 4 partners, including you, and Theo nearly beat me out for team seeker this year.” 

 

She replied immediately. “Your favorite subject is Potions, Mr. Malfoy.” Hermione crawled up to him, where he was sitting with his back to the wall. She straddled his waist innocently, watching him drink the shot. She tore his shirt over his head before he had the chance. 

 

“You cannot sit on my lap if you want me to keep my hands to myself.” He told her. 

 

“If I tell you to control yourself, I expect you to be able to.” She mocked his earlier words, her heart skipping when his eyes widened. “My favorite sexual act is you eating my cunt,” His lips parted as she ticked off each thing she said. “I’ve never let anyone else finger my arse, and you gave me my first orgasm.” 

 

He paused. “Merlin, you really aren’t holding back.” She shrugged, grinning wickedly. “You’ve never let anyone else finger your arse.” She shook her head. “You’re kidding me.” 

 

She laughed. “No, we tried, but he wasn’t um, how do I word this without you storming off to kill him? He wasn’t very careful, and it wasn’t very pleasurable.” 

 

“Oh, baby, I’m sorry.” He took her by her hair, kissing her temple. “Tell me?” 

 

“It was Ron, but there’s no need to,” 

 

“I won’t.” He told her. “Which was the lie?” 

 

“The favorite sexual act, but don’t read into like you already are. Stop it!” She swatted his chest. “I love when you do that to me, it’s my favorite thing for you to do to me. However, I meant my favorite to do to you.” 

 

“Oh.” He said it loudly, his cheeks heating up. “Tell me what it is, Princess. I want to hear those filthy words come out of your mouth. 

 

She bent to whisper in his ear, knowing her breath across his ear would make him shudder. “I love having your cock in my mouth.” He groaned loudly as she rolled her hips against his. “You really did give me my first orgasm, in the Room of Requirement.” 

 

“First ever?” He stumbled over his words and she laughed. 

 

“No, just the first time anyone else had given me one.” She looked away from him with her confession. “I’d always taken care of myself, even after..” She trailed off, seeing the shock on his face. “But it’s nothing like what you do to me.” 

 

“Good.” He murmured. Draco pulled her from his lap, setting her on the bed while he slipped his jeans off for getting the question wrong. She straddled him once more, his erection brushing against her through her knickers. “Well, my favorite sexual thing we’ve ever done was in that alley.” His voice had dropped several notches, husky in the silence. “My favorite color is blue, and I’ve been looking at you since the beginning of the term.” 

 

“The alley. That can’t be true. You told me that wasn’t all you wanted to do to me.” 

 

“Wrong.” He tssked. “Favorite currently, Granger.” She grumbled as he filled the tiny glass, tipping it to her lips. “You chose for my shirt to go. It’s my turn now.” He growled, and yanked her against his chest, unsnapping her bra. 

 

“Hands to yourself.” She reminded him, standing on her knees to shove her breasts in his face. “Or I won’t give you a damn thing.” Hermione’s breathing was uneven. Her speech was slightly slurred as the alcohol went to her head. 

 

“Hermione, you’ve never drank in your life. Maybe you should stop with the shots.” Draco’s reminder of her inexperience was gentle, and altogether unwelcome. 

 

“I could drink more than you.” 

 

He laughed. “Maybe so, but you would be the one throwing up and I would be the one holding your hair.” She blushed. “Don’t overdo it because you’re trying to impress me.” She protested, only to be cut off. “I know you better than you believe. You don’t need to impress me.” 

 

“The other girls you’ve been with,” 

 

“We had sex, I’m not going to sugarcoat it. You’ll probably hear straight from them about those times, but they were never more than sex. You said it yourself to Pansy, she couldn’t keep me.” 

 

She groaned. “I hate feeling so inexperienced while you’ve been off fucking half of Slytherin before.” Hermione glared at him as he chuckled. She grabbed the bottle from the bedside table, knocking her shot glass from the bed and taking a drink from the bottle instead. 

 

“It was three people, and I’ve never cared more about someone than I do right this second.” He held her eyes, staring up at her. “And if you take a drink like that again, I’ll throw you on this bed.” 

 

She grinned, taking another drink. She knew it tasted awful, but she couldn’t taste it anymore. “This game was stupid anyways. I’m not patient at all.” She grabbed his shoulders, rolling her hips against his. “What you said was incredibly sweet.” 

 

“Get used to it.” He muttered, taking her breast in his hand and his tongue darting out against her pink nipple. “Leave the garters, Granger.” She smirked as he unhooked them from her knickers, before ripping the flimsy green lace right off of her. She pulled away from him, moving down his legs, and pulling his cock from his boxers. 

 

Hermione slid her tongue flat against his cock, sliding upwards towards the tip where she wrapped her lips around him. His hand fisted in her hair, and his hips jerked forward. 

 

“You look so pretty like this.” He told her, winding strands around his fingers. “On your knees sucking my cock.” She moaned at his words, sliding her mouth down his length. “Hermione, fuck.” 

 

Draco watched as she moved her hand down, her fingers rubbing against her clit. He sat there, torn from throwing her on her back, or letting her wreak havoc on his mind with her hot mouth. She was pushing him towards his breaking point like she always did. 

 

Hermione watched his eyes widen when she reached backwards to insert a single digit into her arse. “No.” He growled, and she found herself on her back. She grinned at him, please with his immediate reaction. 

 

“I want it.” She moaned the words, grabbing his hand and sliding it down her stomach. 

 

“All you have to do is ask, princess. But you’ll never have to do it yourself.”

 

Her hips moved against his hand. “I’m really drunk.” She whispered with a giggle. “You make me happy.” 

 

“That’s what I want. Lay on your stomach for me.” It was impossible not to melt when he told her it was what he wanted. She rolled on her stomach, laying her head on her folded arms. “I’m so fucking lucky.” 

 

Draco ran his fingers along the insides of her thighs, massaging the soft skin. Her teeth were sharp against her bottom lip as she whimpered, just as his palm came down on her arse. “Draco.” She whispered, moving to sit up. She desperately wanted him, right then. 

 

“Lay down princess.” Draco pushed her back down, his hand flat against the space between her shoulder blades. “Do you trust me?” 

 

“Of course I do.” 

 

“Then lay there for me. You’ll like this, I promise.” He was using her own words against her once again, and she wanted to throttle him. His fingertips skimmed along the insides of her thighs, coming close to her aching core. Draco parted her legs, settling between them. “No, I’m not going to fuck you.” He told her, just as the question came to the tip of her tongue. 

 

“Bastard.” Hermione muttered. She knew he was grinning at her playful insult. 

 

Draco used his index finger to rub against her clit, just as he began to kiss down her spine. The kisses were soft against her, making her tremble against him as she whimpered. Hermione fisted the sheets beneath her in her hands, determined to take all the pleasure he could give her. 

 

He started out gentle with her, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her while she moved against him frantically. Draco ran his nails down her back, pulling a moan from her at the sensation. 

 

She’d never been able to decide if she liked pain, or if the pain was so goddamn erotic that it made her drip for him. Made her beg for him every time, and he knew it. 

 

“Trust me?” He asked her once more. “Forgive me, but you’re drunk here, love.” 

 

In the morning, she’d thank him for his gentle reminders, and his need for her to be sure of everything he did to her. But for now, she replied like the swot he’d said she was. “My safe word is purple, and I don’t need to use it.” 

 

“Thank Merlin for that.” He breathed, starting from the top of her spine once more and dragging his tongue along her bones. 

 

“God.” she choked out. 

 

Draco only hesitated for a moment as reached the curve of her arse, kissing across the skin and biting down until he left a mark. It was new to her, foreign. Hermione was sure, even in the drunken haze, that she knew where this was leading, and she wouldn’t have used her safe word anyways. 

 

As if she were in danger with him, and she decided she needed to know if she liked it. 

 

Draco pulled his fingers from her pussy, using her slickness to slide against the puckered hole. His name fell from her lips as she told him she wanted it, and she felt him almost pull away from her. 

 

And then his tongue was there, and she was wrecked. 

 

“Draco, Draco, Draco.” Hermione panted his name as his fingers slid into her cunt once more, and his tongue slid against her. “Oh, my fucking God.” She hadn’t expected to love it. She’d expected for it to be strange, perhaps uncomfortable. 

 

It wasn’t though, she thought, just as his hand came down on her arse. 

 

So many thoughts went through her. How the room wasn’t silenced, how anyone in this building knew what he was doing to her, could hear the pleasure he rung from her. Or how she felt like she was on fire, a different sort, one that had come from the firewhiskey sitting on the table. 

 

She moaned the loudest when his tongue pressed into the tight hole, and she was crying out that she needed him so badly. Draco let her out of his grip as she wiggled away. 

 

“I need you.” She muttered, as he picked her up by her hips, bringing her down on his cock. Her legs were resting in the crook of his arms, and he was still gripping her waist as if it were nothing while he slammed into her. “I thought you would,” 

 

Draco cut her off with a kiss that made her head spin. “For the things I want to do to you, I won’t let them happen while you’re drunk.” 

 

“Don’t you, ah, trust me to tell you?” She gasped in between her moans .

 

“I do, but I don’t trust myself with you.” 

 

“Need to come back to that when I’m thinking more clearly.” He ignored her words, bringing her close to him and his thrusts slowing. “God.” She sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You’re perfect for me.” She whispered the words into his neck. He had never done this, gone so slow to ring sobs from her. Hermione felt it then, how good it was with him, how much it would hurt if he were gone. “Merry Christmas.” 

 

“It is.” He muttered. “I got the best gift of them all.” 

 

She stared at him, took in his gray eyes while she felt tears welling in her own. “Kiss me.” Hermione’s demand was a whisper. 

 

It was a slow burn, the way his lips moved against her as he thrusted into her. Until she was shattering around him, her moans muffled by the kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty week is now over. Thank God. Comments are nice to wake up to as I have an 8:30 shift. Let me know what you think. A large part of this chapter was for a reader who messaged me on Tumblr, after I posted that I wasn't okay. They expressed they would like to see his soft side, after last chapter. So if theres something you want... 
> 
> Mel0dy, I didn't forget about wax play. Pretty sure that was you.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word slut is used, which is consensual but I understand if it's not your thing. That being said, it's extremely dirty and if you are effected easily by dirty talk, you should likely read this in private.

Their break together felt short, and as the day arrived for them to return to Hogwarts, she found herself wanting to stay in their hotel room together. “You would miss lessons by the end of the first day, Hermione.” Draco told her. 

 

They were laying in the large bed, naked beneath the blankets. She grumbled, sliding her fingers down his stomach. “That might be true, but it was nice not having to sneak around.” Her words were a whisper as he tugged her to lay on top of him. 

 

“While that is true, you love sneaking around too. You’re adventurous like that.” She laughed at his words, watching the way his eyes darkened as she rubbed herself against him. 

 

“Maybe. But I can’t very well get drunk in our dorm, can I? Or I can’t drag you out to places with me while we’re in Hogwarts.” 

 

Draco brushed his thumb against her bottom lip, watching as she wrapped her lips around it. “Why would you want to get drunk anyways?” 

 

She giggled. “There’s just something about you fucking me while we’re drunk.” 

 

“Noted.” She trailed kisses along his neck, feeling his fingers dig into her sides. “And you can drag me out with you, not that you’d have to force me. We still have weekends in Hogsmeade.” 

 

“Yes, of course, where the entire school can whisper about us where I can hear them. That just really sets the mood for me.” Draco was silent as she crossed her arms across the top of his chest, peering down at him. “They don’t have anything nice to say, and I don’t care to hear it. I’ve spent the last two weeks with just you. No one to criticize me. I’ve had the most wonderful time, and I just don’t want it to end.” 

 

“Love, it’s only temporary.” He told her. “The two of us will graduate in six months. If you’ll still have me then, we can go anywhere you want.” 

 

“You’re serious?” Hermione asked quietly. “Six months is a long,” 

 

Draco cut her off. “With you here, it’s not nearly long enough.” She blushed above him, burying her face into her arms. His chest shook with his laughter. 

 

“You can’t just say things like that to me! It’s unlike you and it always throws me off guard.” Hermione was laughing as she said the words. 

 

“Would you prefer I talked to you differently?” He asked her then, taking her by her hips and rolling them over. Draco pressed her into the mattress, kissing her neck softly. “Would you rather I tell you I can’t bloody think straight when I know you’re naked?” Hermione moaned as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. “Answer me, princess.” 

 

“I love the sweet things you say to me, Draco. But right now, I want to hear you tell me every filthy thing you want to do to me.” 

 

“Everything?” He echoed, pulling on her taut nipple. Hermione groaned. 

 

“Fuck, please?” She asked him then, watching him pull the sheets over them again. “Every last thing, Draco.” 

 

“I want to mark you here.” He whispers to her, running his fingertip against the soft skin of her neck. “I want people to know you’re mine. I want to run my tongue across your gorgeous tits, and bite on your pretty nipples, just the way you like.” 

 

Hermione shuddered as he lowered his mouth to her breasts. “Oh, God.” 

 

“And then I want to kiss down your stomach, because I know the anticipation makes you drip for me. Or should I start from your ankles? Kissing up your calves and biting your thighs?” 

 

Hermione reached out to swipe her finger across the stubble on his jaw. “Don’t shave this. I like the way it feels against my thighs.” 

 

“Minx.” 

 

“If you want to mark me as yours so badly, do it to my thighs too.” She grinned as she replied to him, knowing exactly what it did to him to challenged by her. 

 

“I want to eat your tight, little cunt until you’re shaking. Until you’re begging me to come like a good slut, and you’re begging for my cock.” She whimpered, clinging to his shoulders. “I want to finger your tight arse, stretch you so I can fuck your arse.” He waited for a response to that. 

 

“Thank fucking Merlin, because if you don’t soon, I might lose my mind.” 

 

“You’re serious?” He asked her. “You’d want that?” 

 

She nodded, semi breathless. Hermione grabbed him, dragging him down so she could whisper in his ear. “I want to feel you slide your cock inside my arse, and fuck me until I can’t walk, Draco. I want you in every fucking possible way.” 

 

He groaned. “God, you’re so bloody perfect. I’ll make it happen, princess. I’ll make sure to make it as easy as possible.” 

 

“I know you will. You know, I could probably already get a job at the Ministry without finishing out last year. I need to drag you somewhere no one can bother us.” 

 

“Don’t say shit like that. I’ll take you with me right now.” He spoke low, his tone deadly serious. 

 

“Think about it, I could be naked all the time, your come running down my legs. You could bend me over any table, or tell me to get on my knees for you.” 

 

Draco’s eyes were so dark as he watched her play with her nipples, watched her lips move around the filthy words coming from her mouth. “You’re such a good girl.” He whispered to her. “You’ve learned just what to say, haven’t you? She swallowed. “Princess, ber very careful, because that sounds perfect to me.” 

 

“After Hogwarts,” she breathes. “If it’s what we want, which I’m saying if because I’m too afraid to jinx myself, I’ll do it.” 

 

“I agree, but I need to know what you want from me right now. There’s not a chance we can walk out of this room without me making you scream one more time.” 

 

“Of course not. That would be a waste.” He nodded, fingers pressing against her clit. “I want to suck your cock, Draco.” 

 

“Baby, that doesn’t do anything for you.” 

 

“First of all, it makes me cunt so fucking wet. And also, who said anything about only sucking your cock? I’ll do that for you, and you can return the favor.” 

 

Draco rolled on his back, running his hands up the insides of her thighs as she moved over his face. “So fucking gorgeous here.” he murmured, and licked her slit. 

 

Hermione moaned, settling to wrap her lips around his cock, sliding her mouth down quickly to make him groan as he ate her out. Draco’s finger worked her arse, sliding to the knuckle quickly and she whimpered. 

 

It shouldn’t have felt as good as it did. She shouldn't have loved it as much as she did, but all she could think was if he didn’t touch her there, she’d have begged. She was addicted to everything about him, but his fingers, his tongue brought her to her knees so easily. 

 

Draco yanked on her hair, forcing her head back and her back to arch for him. She moaned that she wasn’t finished with him yet. “Not yet, baby. I want you to come for me, and I want to hear you.” She nodded viciously, secretly glad when he didn’t let go of her hair. “Play with your tits for me, baby.” 

 

She listened to him, trying to imitate the way he played with her nipples, but it didn’t earn the same reaction from him. “Draco!” She moaned loudly as two fingers slipped into her arse, while another slid into her hot pussy. She wasn’t sure how he managed it all while still licked him clit, sucking on the sensitive nub. 

 

“Now.” He ordered, his voice muffled while his mouth was against her. 

 

“Oh, my God.” She whimpered, seconds before her orgasm tore through her. Hermione screamed as he continued the sweet torture, still licking her folds even after removing his fingers. “Draco.” She felt boneless as he carefully removed her. 

 

“On your knees.” He told her, and she slid to the floor, taking his hand and bringing his fingers to her mouth. Hermione watched him carefully as she licked the taste of herself from his fingers. “Dirty little thing, aren’t you?” 

 

She nodded, opening her mouth as his fingers buried in her hair. She’d said it a couple of nights ago, while they were drunk. That she loved having his cock in her mouth, and that she really, really, wanted him to fuck her mouth. To take what he wanted as if she were his to use. 

 

It might have been the alcohol talking of the idea of being a personal come slut for him, but the words had gained a huge reaction from him. She’d ended up on the floor as she was now, with him roughly fucking her throat. 

 

It made her want to take his cock inside of her holes until he was finished, even if she had to hold onto her sanity. 

 

She’d told him that as well. 

 

“I’m going to come on your pretty face, baby.” She moaned at the words. 

 

Draco didn’t fucking forget a goddamn thing she told him, ever. Even down to the last few seconds of him ringing an orgasm from her on Christmas Eve where she’d blurted she wanted him to come over her face last time because she’d bet he wanted to see her covered in it. 

 

She didn’t regret a word of what she’d said at all as it shot across her face, her tongue sliding out to lick the drop that landed on her lips. “Fuck me right now.” She growled at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me on tumblr. mrsren :)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, as there is no smut in this chapter, just a nugget of plot. There is a note that details the why, but honestly I just needed to write it out. I don't know when I will update this again. It's definitely no abandoned. I just think I need to step back and figure out when I need to cut it off, or if I do need to produce a rewrite. My rule of thumb is to typically update on one of my days off, if not both. 
> 
> I love you for reading this, for the ongoing support that had floored me since I began this in December.

Hermione was quiet on the Hogwarts Express, having told Draco that she’d like to reconcile with her friends if they were willing. He’d nodded to her, pressing his lips to her forehead and watching her back as she disappeared into the train compartment. 

 

Harry offered her a smile. Ron didn’t say a word as he shuffled in his seat, clearing a space for her. “How was your break?” She asked quietly. 

 

“It was noisy. Having everyone at the Burrow and all.” Harry answered for his friends, watching how Ron’s eyes stayed on the table between them.

 

“How is George?” Hermione had wondered about the surviving Weasley twin, how he was faring now after the war. 

 

“He’s alright.” Ron’s voice was coarse as he looked up at her. “It took us a while to convince him why you were gone.” She flushed at the words and the implications of it. Well, she had spent the better part of two weeks shagging her boyfriend, but she wished her friends would realize it was more than that. 

 

“I imagine he was angry I was with Draco Malfoy of all people.” 

 

“Not really. He took your side. Ron was furious.” Harry told her. “How was your break?” 

 

“I don’t think you want to hear about it.” she answered quietly. Ron grumbled beneath his breath. “We, um, we went to London.” Ron folded his arms across his chest, but the fire he’d been using against her wasn’t burning anymore. “I don’t want to fight with the two of you.” 

 

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you started shagging Malfoy.” Ron shouted. “He was horrible to you for all these years.” 

 

“Yeah, he was, wasn’t he?” Ron blinked at her words, slowly. “He was a real arse to me in fact. And to the two of you, but he’s spent a lot of time making it up to me.” 

 

“Is it really that serious?” Harry’s voice was soft, his eyes wide. “You’re really serious about this.” 

 

Hermione looked between her two friends, taking in their bewildered expressions before nodding. “I hate fighting with the two of you. Draco did change, and yeah, he was a little late on that. But I trust him, and he makes me happy.” 

 

“There are tons of blokes that are good in bed, Hermione.” Ron was stretching for something that would pull her away from the Slytherin a few cars down from her. 

 

“I’m sure there are, but that doesn’t really matter anymore. It’s not the sex that’s kept us close. I care about him.” The words were difficult to force out, as the two boys stared at her. “Quite a lot and he’s proved he feels the same way.” 

 

“This can’t be happening.” Ron grumbled, raking his fingers through his hair. “He started out as a fuck buddy,” 

 

She sighed. “He’s my boyfriend.” Ron’s mouth snapped shut, his teeth scraping together. “I don’t want to make a schedule where I can see my friends, and where I can see my boyfriend. It’s a lot to ask of you, especially you, Ron, but can you try to get along?” 

 

He spluttered. “Hermione, he was there in the creepy Manor while his aunt tortured you. I begged to take your spot, and he stood there.” 

 

She blinked away her tears. “I know what happened.” she uttered softly. “Just like I know you told Bellatrix to take you instead. You’ve always been here for me. I’m just being selfish and hoping you still will be.” 

 

“Bloody hell.” Ron cursed as she wiped the tears away. “He’s that important that you’ll cry?” She nodded. 

 

“I know you think I’m crazy.” 

 

“Oh, I know you’re completely mental, but I’ll try.” She stared at him, her lips parted in surprise. “Fighting with you is like having a part of me missing. It’s not right. Neither is dating Malfoy, but if it’s what you want.” 

 

“It is.” 

 

Harry cleared his throat. “I never thought this would happen. Ron has been all talk of how he could tell Malfoy to eat slugs.” 

 

“Well, it can’t go any worse than it did the first time.” He replied haughtily. “I will attempt to be civil. In the way that still allows me to insult him, and curse him if he hurts you. And if I walk in on the two of you ever, I will curse him.” 

 

She laughed, wondering what Draco would say once he realized he also had to attempt to be civil with Ron. 

 

* * *

 

He took it better than she’d thought he would, with a simple nod and the words that he’d do nearly anything for her. 

 

Ron faked as if he were gagging as Draco grabbed her hands, lacing his fingers through hers and bringing them to his lips. “Maybe you should watch, Weasel. You might learn how to keep a girl this time.” He let the words slip out, watching the redhead’s eyes narrow. 

 

“Watch it, Malfoy.” He returned. “Wouldn’t want to make your lady upset by arguing with me.” 

 

“I don’t have any issues in keeping Hermione happy.” Draco bragged watching her face flush red. “I’m sure you figured that out when I slammed the door in your face a few weeks ago.” 

 

Ron glared at the blond, and shot him an obscene gesture. “Arsehole.” 

* * *

  
  


“Thank you for being pleasant towards him.” She spoke quietly as the walked down the dark corridor. “I was surprised when he agreed.” 

 

“For as long as the two of you have been friends, he’d be a fool not to. It couldn’t have been easy for you to argue with them.” 

 

Hermione looked up at him as he looked in a classroom for any students out after curfew. “It wasn’t, but they needed the time away from me, I think. Clearly you weren’t going anywhere.” Her hand found his in the dark. “You know, I said I would miss being alone with you.” 

 

“Yeah?” Draco replied, his fingers still entwined with hers, but he was looking the opposite way. 

 

“But I forgot how much fun sneaking around with you could be too.” His head whipped around directly before he tugged her into the classroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you've got ideas, requests, I'd love to hear them. Do you want to me plot a full scale story for this? Do you want smutty goodness like I've been doing? If you would prefer to message me privately my tumblr is mrsren96 and I will always reply. I think what I'm most concerned about here is if I can help every reader enjoy this, that's really what I'd like to do. And I hope my crazy vent doesn't push any of you away. I might remove the notes in a few days. 
> 
> Thanks for everything. :)


	18. Chapter Eightteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco's POV, which I feel was much harder than I expected. Not all smut, but the next chapter will be, as it picks up where this leaves off. I've decided to write this and finish towards the end of their year. The plot is they have a ridiculous fight and then they make up. In the best possible way. 
> 
> Writing a possessive Draco was hard, and I doubt I do it again until I think it's perfect. Lol.

When he’d demanded she just be his bloody girlfriend in that bookstore, he hadn’t given much thought to all the details that came with it. Draco looked over the bad things that could possibly happen, and focused on the fact that he loved spending time with her, clothes off or not. 

 

What he hadn’t considered was Hermione catching hell just by being associated with him, which had only happened once or twice. She didn’t need his protecting he realized as she’d hexed a group of Slytherins who made a comment about her blood status. 

 

As smart as she was, she’d figured it would be best to petrify Draco before she set off, since he’d have done far more than use small hexes. 

 

Then there was this, the fact that they were going to eventually have a fight. And also the fact that he’d let it blow up miraculously in his face. 

 

“Don’t you trust me?” Hermione demanded, yanking his shirt over her head and moving for her own oxford that he’d thrown in the floor that morning. “Do you really think I’d give Cormac McLaggen the time of day?” 

 

“All I’m saying is you didn’t tell him to sod off when he was coming on to you!” Draco yelled, keeping his distance from her lest she punch him in the nose again. 

 

“We won the bloody game, Malfoy! Of course I’d congratulate him. That’s all it was, me telling him that he did a good job while he was standing beside my friends.” 

 

“Then what the fuck was going on when he was playing with your hair, Hermione?” 

 

“Oh, do you mean when I smacked his hand away and told him to keep his hands to himself?” She countered. “You’re acting like you caught me cheating on you.” 

 

“I’m acting like you didn’t take my side when you should have!” She covered her ears at the sound of his voice, too loud to listen to. Draco’s heart clenched as well as his fist when he looked at her. “I told McLaggen to keep his hands off my girlfriend.” 

 

“That is not all you did. You fucking punched him!” 

 

“I punched him after he said he’d like to take you into the Quidditch showers and nail you against the wall. His words, not mine.” 

 

“You didn’t have to be so jealous. Draco, you must realize I would never entertain the idea. I could have told him to leave me alone.” 

 

“Except you didn’t. Was it the attention you were enjoying?” His mouth snapped shut at the way her bottom lip quivered, or the tears that welled up in her eyes. He already knew he’d made a mistake, already regretted his words. 

 

Hermione sighed, gathering her belongings from around the room. “I know you didn’t mean that, Draco. Not that it makes it hurt any less. Stick to saying things you mean. And until you want to treat me like I’m your girlfriend rather than your enemy, I will be staying in my own room.” 

 

“Granger,” he broke off, flinching when the door slammed shut behind her. “Dammit.” 

 

* * *

 

Hermione avoided him at every chance she got in the days to follow. She stopped in their Common Room one time to ask if he would apologize, and he’d apologized for what he’d said to her. 

 

Except she wanted him to apologize for acting so possessive and for his outburst. To which he said he wouldn’t.

 

He knew she wasn’t sleeping well. More than once he’d knocked on her door in the middle of the night to hear the blankets rustle and the sound of her crying into a pillow. Hell, he couldn’t sleep without the warmth of her naked body curled up against his under the blankets. 

 

It had been a month since Christmas. If he’d thought he was falling hard for her then, it was nothing compared to now. She meant too fucking much to wait for her to tell McLaggen to sod off. 

 

Granger was his, and if he had to knock a few heads together for the male portion of the student body to realize that, then so be it. 

 

He hadn’t counted on her being so angry. And him pointing out that she knew damn well he was possessive of her hadn’t helped at all. A week dragged by since their spat in his room, and she still swapped shifts for patrols so she didn’t have to be alone with him. He knew she wouldn’t be able to be alone with him, and stay angry. She would crumble, and they would crash into one another once more. 

 

And he’d attempted to give her space, but he was failing at that. 

  
  


“Stop avoiding me.” His voice was hard. 

 

Hermione slowly turned around, coming to face him with her arms folded across her chest. “We have nothing to discuss, Draco. You think that just because I’m happy with you taking control, you can act like a jealous psychopath.” 

 

“Come off it, Granger. You’re acting like I tried to kill him. I punched him in the mouth. Don’t exaggerate what it is.” 

 

“You punched him this time. What would you have done if he kissed me? If he put his hand under my skirt?” 

 

“If he’d put your hand under your skirt,” 

 

“I could have handled it even then.” she interrupted. 

 

“I’m not going to apologize for being jealous, or for punching him in the mouth. I’m not going to apologize for being possessive as you called it.” 

 

“Draco, I knew from the moment all of this started that you had a possessive streak, and I’m not asking you to change. So maybe, I shouldn’t have been so upset about that part. Though I think you should control your temper. Why would you be jealous anyway? Have I ever given the indication that I would cheat on you? Don’t you trust me?” 

 

“Of course I trust you. It’s the others I don’t trust.” 

 

“I don’t trust Pansy Parkinson, but if you told me she tried to kiss you I would expect you to push her away. I wouldn’t put myself in the middle of it. It’s more than being jealous. Something is bothering you.” 

 

“Yeah, well, maybe it’s that I’m waiting for you to realize that you can do better than me and walk away.” 

 

Hermione sucked in a breath. “I thought it was something like that.” she replied. “It hurts that you could think I would walk away from you, or think I would want anything else. I’m sorry if I’ve made you have your doubts, but don’t take them out on me.” 

 

“Stay here.” Draco’s voice was rough as he grabbed her hand. “I know you were going to Hogsmeade with Potter and Weasley, but stay here.” 

 

She bit her lip. “I’m still upset, and I’m not great company.” 

 

“I just want to sit beside you for tonight.” She nodded, and let him lead her to the couch. “We have the Amortentia lesson tomorrow. I don’t want to be fighting with you and then have to smell you for the entire class.” 

 

She smirked. “Too bad, because I’m still pretty upset.” Hermione replied, laying her head on his shoulder. “It was a stupid fight.” 

 

“Agreed, you never should have gotten angry.” Hermione swatted his chest. “I don’t have any doubts about you. I just doubt that I’m the kind of guy you’d want to be with.” 

 

“Well, you are.” 

* * *

  
  


For Potions, it wasn’t a surprise he’d dragged her to sit beside him. He caught the glare that Weasley shot his way as they walked past. “I’m assuming Weasley knows I’ve upset you.” 

 

“He’s aware of it, yes. But he agreed to let me handle my own problems.” She replied, with a witty double meaning. “Thank you.” she muttered as he pulled out a chair for her. 

 

Professor Slughorn called students to the front of the room, one by one and allowed them to smell the potion. 

 

Draco watched as Hermione leaned forward to smell the potion, watching her hold her hair back. He sighed in relief when her eyes landed on him, and she made her way back to their table. 

 

“I told you.” she murmured, her hand finding his beneath the table. “Smelled like Firewhiskey and cologne.” Hermione let go of his hand as he was called. 

 

He kept his eyes on her, knowing her heart would be beating wildly in her chest. The potion smelled of the shampoo she used, strawberry, parchment, and sweat. He kept the last one to himself, smirking as he made his way back to their table. 

 

“You’ve got that look on your face.” she told him. “You look like you’re going to drag me off for whatever you please.” 

 

He leaned to whisper in her ear. “I will, but I see no reason to wait.”    
  


Her lips parted, a harsh breath escaping as his fingers slipped beneath her skirt. Like the first time this had happened, they were in the back of the classroom. “Draco.” Hermione watched with wide eyes as he cast a distraction charm beneath the table. 

 

“Seven days, Granger.” he told her, the pad of his fingers rubbing against her clit. “I’ve wanted you for seven days, and you’ve been avoiding me.” 

 

“You deserved it.” Hermione choked out, whimpering as he dragged her chair closer to him. “You hurt me. I wanted you to know how I felt.” 

 

“You have no idea how much I missed you.” he whispered to her. “Why aren’t you wearing any knickers?” 

 

“Because,” she gasped. “I had hoped something like this might happen today. You’re easy to read.” 

 

“You could have just come to me if you wanted it so badly.” His fingers slid against her already slick folds as he pushed one finger into her. “We’ve never gone so long without touching.” She looked around once to see if anyone was watching before reaching to pinch her nipple through her bra and shirt. “Did you pleasure yourself this week? Did you play with your pretty cunt like you showed me once?” 

 

“I,” 

 

“It’s a yes or no question, Miss Granger.” 

 

“Yes, I did.” Hermione answered quietly. “I rubbed my clit until I came over my fingers. I fingered myself, but it wasn’t as good as the real thing.” 

 

“Naughty little thing, aren’t you?” She nodded, breathless. “Slughorn is about to dismiss us.” 

 

“Our dorm,” she rushed out. “Your room.” 

 

He nodded, pulling his fingers out from under her skirt. “Lick them clean, Hermione. Be a good girl, and I won’t make you beg as much.” 

 

“No need,” she replied. “I enjoy when you make me beg.” She bent her head, her tongue sliding against his fingers while she licked the taste of herself from his fingers. 

  
  



	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a while. it was like I forgot how to write smut. I'm assuming I did okay?

Her back met the wall as soon as he yanked her through the portrait, his hands already tearing her robe from her body. Hermione fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, ultimately grumbling she didn’t care and settled for ruining another one of his shirts. 

 

Draco’s fingers dug into her hair, forcing her head back. His body was hard against her as she squirmed, attempting to wrap her leg around his waist. “Draco.” she grumbled. 

 

“Not a chance.” he growled. Her hands were flat on his chest, with her idea of taking this to his room had already been forgotten. “I missed you.” His words were followed by him nipping at the skin of her shoulder, moving to leave marks on her neck. 

 

She gasped, writhing against him and clinging to him weakly. “So did I.” Hermione admitted. “I shouldn’t have been quite as upset as I was, I don’t think.” 

 

“Fantastic you can see the error of your ways.” He tossed her shirt to the floor, and unzipped her skirt, shoving it down her legs. “I’m still going to fuck you until you can’t walk out of here.” 

 

“Thank fucking Merlin.” she muttered as he lifted her by her arse. Hermione grabbed him by his hair, forcing his head back as she kissed him hard. “Bedroom.” she bit out between kisses. “Now.” 

 

“So fucking bossy.” he growled at her. “Shouldn’t you at least say please?” 

 

“Bedroom fucking now, Malfoy or I won’t let you eat my cunt.” Hermione threatened him, whimpering when he pulled her off the wall and stormed towards his bedroom. 

 

“Don’t threaten me, little girl.” he whispered the words in her ear, setting her at the food of his bed and kneeled before her. “You know you would be begging for it in no time.” 

 

“Or maybe I’d just take care of myself.” she told him, parting her legs as she reached around to unsnap her bra. He smirked at her, watching her hands skim over her tits and her fingers tug on her nipples. 

 

“You shouldn’t argue.” Draco told her. “Unless you want to be punished. Is that it? Did you miss me so much that you want it hard?” His fingers slid against her folds that were already slick. “Do you want me to be rough, princess? I’ll make sure everyone in this castle hears you screaming my bloody name.” 

 

She gasped, gripping the edge of the bed. “Yeah.” she breathed. “I want you to be rough with me this time. After you take me on a date to make up for being such an arse, you can be so gentle I cry.” 

 

“What date?” he was grinning. 

 

“The one you’re taking me on in Hogsmeade tonight. Glad you asked.” 

 

“Of course. Whatever you want.” Draco pulled her to her feet while he sat in her place. “I want you to bend over my lap, baby.” She nodded, letting her knees sink into the soft mattress and laying across his lap. 

 

The tips of his fingers slid against the curve of her spine, causing her to shiver and wriggle in his lap. “Be still.” he ordered. Hermione stilled against him waiting in anticipation with bated breath. “I’m going to spank you because you shouldn’t have played with that pretty cunt of yours. It’s mine, do you understand that?” 

 

“Am I not allowed to touch myself?” she whimpered as he smacked her arse once. 

 

“Only when I give you permission.” he replied, reaching between her legs and pushing them apart. “You’re exquisite, did you know that, princess?” Hermione gasped as one finger slid between her arse cheeks, rubbing against the hole she would beg him to touch. “Do you have any idea of the things I want to do to you?” 

 

Hermione pushed her arse higher in the air, panting as his finger slid between the lips of her pussy. “I know you want to fuck my arse, stretch the tiny hole while I cry out for you to give it to me harder.” He groaned above her. “I know you want to spank me, but not only my arse. I know you want to tie me down to the bed while you tell me I can’t come.”

 

She grinned as he softly said, “Know it all.” 

 

“I know there are some things you haven’t told me, but I suppose there are some things I haven’t told you I wanted either.” 

 

“I’ll give everything to you.” Hermione moaned, at his words and the feeling of his palm slapping against her exposed cunt lightly. “You’re so fucking wet for me, Hermione.” She nodded desperately, moaning as he smacked her cunt once more. “Does that make you horny, love? Do you like when I slap your pussy like I do your arse?” 

 

“Yes.” she breathed. 

 

“Count them.” Hermione whimpered as he slapped her arse hard enough to make her cry out and grab at the sheets. “Good girl, keep counting.” 

 

She was limp when he moved her to where she was lying on her stomach. “Draco.” she whispered as he pressed his lips to her arse cheek softly. “Please.” She couldn’t help but think of the horror her friends were going through. 

 

There wasn’t a chance they didn’t know exactly what she’d set out to do. And while it wasn’t like her at all to skip a class, she’d done more than make up for that in the third year, and she felt like she might shatter if she didn’t feel Draco right this second. 

 

If she was forced to pick a favorite position, it was this, with him sliding deep inside of her from behind. It was the perfect angle to make her cry out, to make her beg, and she also happened to be addicted to his fingers even while he was fucking her until she was screaming. 

 

“Merlin, you’re so fucking perfect, I don’t know what the hell you’re doing with me.” She bit the inside of her cheek to prevent her from answering. 

 

“Please, Draco.” 

 

The first time he thrusted into her was always the best, she felt so filled and god, it made her tremble as he buried his hard cock inside of her. She whimpered in excitement as he pushed her down, her head to the bed while he slammed inside of her. “I want more.” she told him confidently, peeking back at him as he groaned and massaged the tight ring. 

 

“You are such a good fucking slut for me.” 

 

“I hope so.” It was the meekness in her voice that made him snap. “Oh, my fucking God.” She shuddered against him, suddenly feeling herself being fucked so hard she actually might not be able to walk back to her classes. 

 

“I can’t,” he told her quickly and she nodded. 

 

“Neither can I.” she agreed. “Your cock and your fingers just feel so fucking good that I cannot stop myself.” 

 

“We can work on training you later then, princess. Come over my cock.” 

 

She moaned, arching her back and feeling his thickness slide inside of her once more. “Fill my cunt.” Hermione begged, not that she needed to. She just enjoyed the effect it had on him, and the way it always made him suddenly grow rougher with her, rough enough to leave her feeling boneless. 

 

He grabbed her hair, yanking her head backwards and thrusted harder into her three more times. She screamed as she collapsed to the bed, unable to hold herself up on her arms anymore. 

 

Draco gently turned her over, kissing her lips slowly. Hermione slid her fingers into his hair, her hips bucking as his fingers slid inside of her. “Draco,” she protested. 

 

“I’m hardly done with you.” he told her with a wicked grin. “I know you love it so much, so I’m going to finger your cunt before I make you come on my tongue, and then I’ll fuck you again.” She moaned, letting her head fall back to the sheets. “And my come will be dripping down your legs just how you love.” 

 

Hermione opened her mouth as he slid his fingers into her mouth, watching her clean the taste of herself and his come from his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, readers who are invested in this, how do you feel about daddy kink?


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, this will be the shortest chapter I ever write. It's a set up, while still sort of a tease, but I swear to you, I think it's worth it. Heed my warnings, it won't hurt my feelings if this isn't your thing. But if its not, leave me something that is so I can make that happen! 
> 
> WARNINGS: Consensual choking (has happened in earlier chapters) and DADDY KINK. (not ageplay.)

She should have known it was a lapse in judgement to mention that there were things she wanted, things she hadn’t told him. 

 

Despite how wanton she could be, and the fact that she could be found in bed with him often, she had her doubts over how open she wanted to be. Not so much that, she supposed. It was more of fear he might look at her wrongly after she was honest. 

 

His wants seemed a bit more normal compared to the fantasies she’d played in her head, especially over the week they hadn’t talked to one another. 

 

And of course he kept bringing it up, with a kiss below her earlobe and his fingers sliding beneath her skirt on a day she hadn’t worn a skirt. Because he’d bloody told her not to, by the way. 

 

“No, I don’t think it’s really something I want to try anymore. It was nothing. I just read it in a book somewhere.” she blurted out to him before ducking out of their room and dashing through the castle to breakfast. 

 

At least he couldn’t question her if she was with her Gryffindor friends, but that didn’t save her later in the day. Where he’d cornered her in the Potions closet where she was alone. “Draco!” she whispered harshly, eyes widening when she saw him draw his wand. “What the hell do you think you’re,” 

 

_ “Legilimens _ .”

 

Her lips parted in shock as there was no time to hide her thoughts, but given that he’d had training with Severus Snape two years prior, she doubted she’d have been able to hide it anyways 

 

“You foul, evil, loathsome little cockroach.” she hissed. “How could you do that to me? I told you I didn’t want it anymore.” 

 

He leaned down, his hands gripping the shelving behind her, caging her between the shelves and his body. “You’re lying. You didn’t want to tell me because you were afraid of what I would think.” 

 

Hermione looked down at her feet. 

 

“How could I not be? It’s horribly awkward, you know. I’m not even sure why I would want to call you that. And,” she shuffled. “I just didn’t want you to know.” 

 

“I would never laugh at you. I’m offended you’d even think that.” 

 

“Well, I was offended when you thought I would choose someone else.” she huffed, trying to move around him. “Please let me go now.” 

 

“Everyone is absorbed in their own projects. You can talk to me for a moment.” Hermione frowned. “Don’t you want to know what I think?” he whispered.

 

Hermione bit her lip, looking up at him. “I,” she broke off as he kissed down the column of her throat. “What did you think?” Her voice was soft as he pulled back to face her once more, his nose brushing hers. 

 

“I think that I want to hear you say it, little girl.” It was an order. She knew it was by the way he grabbed her arse and pulled her into the curve of his body. “Say it for me.” 

 

Hermione gulped, gripping his forearms while he looked down on her as if her were about to lock the door two feet from them. “Daddy.” she whispered, and his mouth came down on hers hard. 

 

She fucking whimpered, and she knew without a doubt that her friends had heard from their table right in front of the door. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her roughly into him. “Again.” he muttered, his hand closing around her throat. 

 

It was the look on his face that wrecked her. The desire that was written across it as she moaned, while still breathless from the way he controlled her breathing. “Daddy.” 

 

Draco let her go, kissing her neck softly. “Tonight, little girl.” 

 

She shuddered against the shelving as he left the closet and she rubbed her legs together, desperate for what was to come. 

  
  



	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: DADDY KINK. In caps, because holy shit I am going to drown myself in holy water. The word slut is used, consensual as it always has been. And, wax play, because I wanted to write it, but also because an incredibly loyal reader who comments each chapter wanted to see it as well and I hope I did well for you! 
> 
> Blow up my comments please. I have to go to work now.

Ron had given her a weird look during Potions, and she’d just shrugged. 

 

A school day at Hogwarts had never passed so slowly. She’d never found herself wanting to excuse herself, rationally it would be okay, she’d already read well into the next month’s of lessons, but she waited impatiently for each class to end. 

 

She caught Draco’s eye more than once during the classes they shared, and in those small moments, she took the time to tease him until she knew he was closed to throwing her over a desk. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t. Not that he cared one bit about authority. He just didn’t want anyone else to see her naked. 

 

He bent down to whisper in her ear after Defense Against the Dark Arts. “Skip dinner. I want you to myself tonight, and I want more time.” 

 

Her lips parted. Just what did he have in mind that made him want to drag her pleasure over several hours? “We have to patrol tonight.” she pointed out. 

 

“There are two prefects that owe me a favor.” Hermione backed to the wall, running her fingers along the seam of his robes. 

 

“Could you not look like you’re going to wrap my legs around your waist and shag me right here? People are staring.” 

 

“Could you fucking not say shit like that?” he muttered. “You’re not making it any better by talking to me like that, or flashing me your pink cunt under the table in class.” Her cheeks burned at his whispers. “Or fucking rubbing your clit, or fingering yourself.” 

 

“You don’t like it?” Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side with a smile. While anyone near them could see they stood closely together, they couldn’t see her slide her hand under his robes, palming his heavy erection. “I think you did.” 

 

“I think I told you that you couldn’t touch yourself without my permission.” he growled, nostrils flaring. 

 

“I can’t help myself.” she told him. “You did this to me, you know. Now I want sex all the bloody time, and you could have fucked me in the closet, but you didn’t.” She shrugged. “Can I pick how you punish me?” 

 

“Bloody hell,” Draco cursed. “You’ll be the death of me.” 

 

Hermione grinned, and he couldn’t quite decide if he liked the mischievous glint in her eyes. “Well?” she lowered her voice once more, tugging him down by the green tie around his neck. “Can I pick how you punish me, Daddy?” He was stunned, even more so when she didn’t give him a chance to reply. “I love when you spank me, especially here.” She grabbed his hand, pressing it against her cunt that was dripping beneath her skirt, possibly down her legs since she’d discarded her knickers earlier that morning like he asked. 

 

And then that witch walked away from him. 

  
  
  


“Little girl.” he growled as she entered his room, dropping her back gently beside his dresser while she crossed the room, climbing into his lap and straddling him. Hermione kissed his neck., feeling his arms come around her. 

 

Her robes hit the floor first, then he took his time unbuttoning her shirt, spreading it open to pepper kisses across her breasts. He didn’t take any time to tease her through the lace bra like he normally would have. “Draco.” she moaned as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger. 

 

She leaned into him as his fingers closed around her throat. “No,” he corrected her hoarsely. 

 

“Daddy.” Hermione ground herself against his erection, clinging to his shoulders as she reached down to unzip his trousers, and slide herself down his cock. 

 

“No, baby. Not so fast.” she whined, “You wanted to be punished, didn’t you? That’s why you teased me all fucking day? I’ll let you pick one of your punishments; I’ll spank you.” 

 

“One of them?” she stuttered, her eyes widening. 

 

“Don’t forget, I saw what you want, what you’ve imagined me doing to you.” Hermione swallowed hard. “Remember your safe word, but I think you’re likely to enjoy tonight. “Stand up.” Her legs were only somewhat shaky as she stood, waiting for him to speak to her. She hadn’t had to tell him how much she fucking loved it when he told her what to do. “Take your skirt off.” It fell to the floor easily. 

 

“Turn around, princess.” Hermione obeyed him, listening to him stand behind her, feeling him run his fingertips along the curve of her arse. She was startled as she realized what he was doing, just as she saw the blindfold. He tied it as loosely as he could, and then turned her by her shoulders. “So pretty.” he uttered softly, brushing his thumbs across her nipples, his fingers brushing against the side of her tits. “Your nipples are hard, princess.” 

 

She gasped. 

 

“Will you get on your knees for me? Will you suck my cock?” Hermione nodded, moving to kneel in front of him, but he stopped her. “Say it.” 

 

“Y-yes.” 

 

He slapped her arse, sending her into him, clutching his shoulders. “You know better than that. You know what I want to hear.” 

 

“Yes, Daddy.” whispered Hermione, and he guided her to the floor carefully, just in case. Her lips parted as he positioned his cock against her mouth, groaning as she eagerly took him into her mouth. 

 

“You look so good like this.” Draco said softly. “On your knees sucking my cock. You love it, don’t you, giving all the control to me? Letting yourself be ordered around.” 

 

“Yes.” Her moan was muffled. 

 

“You’re a dirty little girl, Granger and I fucking love it.” Hermione tilted her head, her tongue sliding against his cock as she worked to take him into her throat. He groaned, his fingers tangling in her hair. But if he didn’t stop her, he would come, and he wasn’t going to quite yet. 

 

“Daddy, no.” she whimpered, and he realized he was wrecked. How could he deny her when she pouted like that, and said the most delicious things? “I want to swallow your come.” 

 

Draco gulped. He’d never thought he’d meet his match sexually in a shy bookworm, but he’d been pleasantly surprised. “No.” His resolve was weak and she knew it. 

 

“Please?”

 

He pulled her to her feet, walking her backwards and laying her on the bed. “No.” he repeated, grabbing his wand and muttering a spell. Her hands were tied down to the top to corners of the bed. “I want to make you come first. What was that?” he asked when she mumbled. 

 

“I said or you could just use me.” Her cheeks were red, but he didn’t reply at first. 

 

“I know what you’re meaning, but I will never be using you for my own pleasure. Making your come over and over again on my tongue until you’re delirious brings me pleasure.” She swallowed, nodding. 

 

Draco slapped her cunt, carefully applying the right amount of pressure. “Oh, fuck.” she hissed. “More.” 

 

“Count.” he ordered. There was nothing like hearing her count her own spankings, or like watching her way her back arched each time, or now seeing how her hands twisted to hold onto the binds just so she could cling to something. 

 

He’d silenced the room before she’d arrived. There wasn’t a chance he’d allow anyone but him to hear her broken, small moans of, “Daddy, Daddy, please.” 

 

They were reserved only for him. 

 

On the tenth count, he slid a finger into her wet cunt. Hermione spasmed, gasping. “Oh, my God.” 

 

He loved the little jerk she made as his tongue flicked against her clit; she had no way of knowing what he would do with her next. The possibilities were endless and she wanted to beg to try to find the end. Beg him to wring every last moan from her until she were mute, until she were sobbing for more. 

 

“You taste divine.” He growled as his tongue slid against her folds, licking her cunt as if he were starving for her. He told her how pretty her cunt was when it was swollen, practically begging to be fucked. 

 

“You had it wrong.” she gasped. “You’ll be the death of me if you keep talking like that.” 

 

Draco watched her shake, sweat covering her forehead, her hair sticking to her face, but he still thought she looked more and more beautiful each time he looked at her. 

 

But he took her words as a challenge. “You taste so fucking sweet. I could never get enough of you.” Hermione stuttered a moan. 

 

“Good.” she gasped. “I love when you do this, or when I wake up and your between my legs.” Hermione cried out as he leaned her legs up, close to her chest and slid his tongue lower. “Daddy, Daddy, oh God.” she cried as he tongued her arse, sliding two fingers into her dripping cunt to use to lube the tight hole. 

 

“What do you want, princess?” 

 

“ _ Everything _ .” She nearly growled it at him. 

 

Draco pulled away, a smirk planted on his face that she couldn’t see and lowered her shaking legs to the bed. “We’re going to try something new.” 

 

“Okay.” she whispered, feeling the bed dip beneath her. Draco grabbed the candle that he’d been watching from the corner of his eye, carefully burning it so when he was ready, it wouldn’t scald her. 

 

“You don’t have to like it, just because I do.” 

 

“Oh, if I don’t like it, you will know.” He chuckled. 

 

He was thrilled as the first bit of wax dripped against her collarbone, and she moaned, “Daddy!” 

 

“Do you like that, little girl?” She nodded quickly, her pretty pink lips parting as it dripped between her breasts. 

 

“I love it.” It was a gasp. She loved the slight burning sensation against her skin. The thought he’d put into made her delirious. “I would have never thought of wax.” 

 

He smiled. “Think of what else you might find you enjoy.” She whimpered as the tiniest droplet hit her nipple and he almost muttered an apology. 

 

“No, no.” she told him, rubbing her legs together. “It’s so good.” 

 

“I’m going to undo the binds, but do not try to do anything. Do exactly as I say.” She nodded, glad he was nowhere near finished with her, or with the candlestick in his hand. “On your knees, on the bed. Can you tie up your hair?” 

 

She pulled the elastic from her wrist, tying the mess of curls up. He gave her a small push, her stomach landing against the sheets. 

 

And then he dripped wax along her spine and she was on the edge of begging. “Count.” He spanked her arse, and she kept losing count between the wax sliding against her soft skin, and the spankings. 

 

“Please.” she gasped. “Please fuck me. I need to feel you inside of me so badly, Daddy.” He tossed the candle into the floor, the flame gone. 

 

He pulled her onto her knees by her hips and slammed his cock into her tight cunt in one movement, watching her dig her nails into the sheets. “Oh, Daddy, your cock feels so good.” she moaned, rocking her hips back into him. 

 

“Fucking hell.” Draco pressed his thumb against her arse, rubbing the hole in a way that made her shudder and beg him for more. 

 

“Don’t fucking tease me. Finger me or don’t!” She snapped. Her scream of, “Daddy!” had him impossibly hard as his index finger slid into her arse while he fucked her pussy. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, please!” 

 

She was screaming, her walls tightening around him. “Will you still be my slut?” Draco asked her, pulling nearly all the way out of her. 

 

Hermione looked back at him, a wry smile toying with her lips. “Daddy’s slut?” she questioned, clearly trying to be the end of him. He only nodded; his voice might fail him. “Of course, Daddy. You don’t have to ask. I’ve been your slut.” 

 

Hermione wasn’t the type to put herself out there with more than one person; he loved that about her. She was all in with him, and it made him dizzy all the fucking time. But somehow, he still wanted her to say it before he said it to her. 

 

“You’re Daddy’s slut.” he told her this time, instead of asking, thrusting hard into her and watching her. With his free hand he grabbed her hair, being the sort of rough she’d thought about when he saw into her mind. 

 

And just like he’d thought, she fucking shattered around him. “Daddy!” Her scream was high pitched, her back arched, her walls were snug around his cock as she came. “Come inside of me, Daddy.” She loved that fucking word, and it had him wrecked. 

 

If she thought he was in control, she was bloody wrong. 

 

Hermione took his cock, as hard as he would give it to her, and continued to move against him until he was empty. 

 

Draco leaned back, taking a look at his come starting to drip from her swollen cunt, and leaned down to make her break once more. 

  
  



	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of any warnings that need to be said. Other than, if you don't like teacher/student role play, maybe not read. And the ending is, well you'll see :)

He made the effort for her, which was what had led him here where he was sipping butterbeer in Hogsmeade, with the other two thirds of the Golden Trio. He thought it was a stupid nickname, had told her as much earlier in the night, but she’d mumbled into the skin of his neck to hush. 

 

Ron constantly snapped for Malfoy to keep his hands to himself, at the very least in public. “You know, I’d rather now.” Draco replied easily, his fingers brushing against her knickers beneath the table they sat at. “And I think Hermione prefers when I touch her.” 

 

She rolled her eyes. “Honestly, the two of you should quit while you’re ahead. Come on, we have to make sure all of the younger students get back to the castle.” She tugged Draco from the booth, waving goodbye to her friends. 

 

“Greengrass is the prefect on duty tonight, Granger.” he whispered in her ear. 

 

“Of course.” she murmured. “I must have forgotten. Well, now that we have the time to spare,” she laughed at his expression. 

 

“They saw right through you, you know. They know you’re dragging me so I can push you up against a wall.” Hermione laughed, and shook her head. 

 

“If you think that I’m going to let you shag me in the middle of Hogsmeade, you are wrong.” she told him, taking his hand and sliding her fingers through his. “As fun as it sounds for my back to be scratched to hell from a wall,” he groaned at that. “I have other ideas.” 

 

“Do tell, princess.” Hermione shot him a lopsided grin. 

 

“We’ve snuck around quite a bit, you know, and I happen to know one of your fantasies.” His eyes widened. It had been two weeks since the night in his room, and the echoes of her wanton voice begging, ‘Daddy’ still made his cock twitch if he thought about it. She didn’t utter the words everytime they were alone, just in the moments that it was not feasible for him to have an erection. 

 

Like in the middle of Potions, for example. But when she did want it, she always said the word very shyly to him, in case he wasn’t interested. 

 

It was while they’d laid in his bed, her straddling his waist while sliding herself down his cock, that he told her to take a look inside of his mind. She wanted to know what he fantasized about with her, and after rummaging around in her head, it wasn’t as if he could tell her no. “You saw quite a bit, Granger. Perhaps you could elaborate?” 

 

Hermione looked up at him, wide eyes and seemingly innocent. The little witch was anything but. “The castle is nearly empty.” she told him quietly. “Everyone is in Hogsmeade right now, and I believe there is something you’d like to play out.”

 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ .” It was then that he realized. 

  
  
  


He knew when the fantasy had first came to him. To be cliche, it had been a dream, one that had made him wake up with his cock hard and he’d pumped until he’d come across his sheets in the Head dorm. 

 

Hermione was indeed the brightest witch of her age. A remarkable result of hard work and persistence, he already knew. But earlier in that day, the day before the dream, he’d watched her raise her hand in class, her white blouse shifting across her chest. 

 

The girl had not been wearing a bra, and her nipples were stiff from the cold dungeon air. He could have simply died. It made him think of her for the remainder of Potions, thinking of how nice she would look bent over one of the tables, her legs spread apart and her skirt flipped up. 

 

Her wet cunt begging for him to give her the release she craved. 

 

What Hermione had seen was a fantasy that she had been a very dirty girl, landing herself in detention, where she teased him until he finally snapped 

 

And it was now that she sat in front of him while he leaned against Slughorn’s desk. She’d taken a seat at the front of the classroom, the seat that was normally occupied by Ron Weasley during their classes. He had the inkling she’d picked the spot on purpose, just to grate his nerves. Merlin, he was lucky to have her. 

 

She’d tied her hair up, used a bit of magic to make her skirt a tad shorter, and she unbuttoned the top three buttons of her oxford.. She’d already abandoned her tie on a nearby table, kicking off her shoes as well, but she’d kept the knee high socks 

 

“Miss Granger, you’ve already received detention for breaking school dress code today.” his voice was soft while he watched her smirk. 

 

“It would seem so, Mr. Malfoy.” 

 

He was going to fuck her until she screamed, he decided right then. He would just carry her back to their rooms. This little girl would not be able to walk when he was finished. “Fix your uniform.” he told her lowly, pushing off of the desk and leaning forward to brace his arms on her table. 

 

She peered up at him innocently, her arms shifting to push her breasts together. “I’d really rather not, Mr. Malfoy. It’s blistering in here.” she replied, amusement in her eyes. The minx enjoyed every second of this, pushing him until he finally broke. It was a fun game for her to see how far she could push him until he pinned her. 

 

“Is it?” he asked her then, raising his hand and brushing the tip of his finger against her hardened nipple. “I hadn’t noticed. Miss Granger, why aren’t you wearing a bra?” 

 

She squeaked as he pinched the sensitive nub. “I didn’t want to, Mr. Malfoy.” she replied, not so calmly now. 

 

“Someone might get the wrong idea. Afterall, you weren’t even wearing knickers in class today.” She leaned forward, grabbing him by his wrist and tugging his finger to her lips. Her mouth was hot around his finger as her tongue swept across it. 

 

“Perhaps I’m hoping someone gets the wrong idea.” she ultimately said. “I saw you staring, Mr, Malfoy.” Hermione stood, and came around the table, wedging herself between the desk and her professor. 

 

He watched her breasts as they shook while she jumped onto the table. “It was hard to ignore you.” Draco replied easily. 

 

“Don’t lie. You didn’t want to ignore me. You watched me play with tight cunt, and you wished it was you. That you could have be spread over your desk while you took advantage of me.” she whispered the words, hooking her foot around him, forcing him against her. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, Mr. Malfoy.” 

 

He said nothing. Draco bent to kiss her neck softly, feeling her shiver beneath him before he bit down on the soft skin of her neck, and he left a mark. Hermione squirmed against him, her fingers clutching his shirt. “Mr. Malfoy.” she gasped. Hermione’s legs came up and wrapped around his waist. 

 

“You’ve been so naughty.” he whispered into her ear. “Day after day, watching you tease me. Watching you finger your cunt in front of me when you know anyone could see you.” She whimpered as he unbuttoned her shirt. “Then when you set a paper on my desk, you lean forward with your tits nearly spilling out.” 

 

“Oh,” she breathed as his thumbs brushed against her nipples. “Please.” 

 

“Please what, Miss Granger? If you ask nicely, I might give you whatever you like.” Her eyes were wide as she watched him. 

 

“Touch me.” she murmured. “I want you.” she groaned as he yanked her from the table, his fingers latching her hair. “I want to do things to you.” 

 

“Tell me what you’d like to do, princess. Would you like to be bent over this table with my cock inside of you? Would you like me to spread your legs and lick your pink, tight pussy until you beg for more? Use you words, Miss Granger. You’re typically so good with them.” 

 

“I want,” she looked down bashfully, that part not an act. “I want your cock in my mouth.” Hermione said boldly. “Please, Professor.” she licked her lips as he urged her to her knees. Hermione undid the buckle on his trousers, sliding down the zipper slowly as she stared up at him. 

 

“Just like that,” Draco groaned as her lips wrapped around the tip of his cock and she used her hand to pump while she slid her mouth down him. “So fucking perfect, so fucking pretty on your knees for me. I think that’s where you belong, don’t you?” Her eyes sparked as she nodded playfully. “Play with your cunt, baby. Let me hear your hot little moans.” 

 

She moaned as her fingers brushed against her clit, rubbing softly as she took him in her mouth, and into her throat. She’d gotten too bloody good at deepthroating his cock. Draco latched onto her hair again, controlling how quickly she swallowed his cock. “Are you wet, princess?” 

 

Hermione nodded, the utter image of helplessness on the floor. He nearly came down her throat as her teeth slid against his cock lightly. “Merlin.” he hissed, hauling her to her feet. He kissed her roughly, his fingers digging into her hips while he he pushed her backwards towards Slughorn’s desk. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be sore” he whispered to her. 

 

Hermione mewled. 

 

“Would you like that? Would you like to be fucked so roughly that you’ll never want it any other way?” 

 

“Fuck,” she breathed. “Yes, please, Mr. Malfoy.” 

 

He bent her over the table, flipping her skirt up and slapping her arse hard. Draco slid two fingers into her cunt, watching her brace herself against the wooden desk and groan his name. She was bloody perfect. “Harder.” she whispered, moaning louder as a third finger entered her. “Oh, God.” She was a beautiful mess, the paper below her being shoved into the floor while her breasts were pressed to the surface of the table. “Oh, fuck me, please, Mr. Malfoy.” 

 

He teased her with the tip of his cock, content with listening to her beg for him. With wandless magic, he tied her hands behind her back, smirking as she keened for him. She was dripping for him, hot and so ready for him to take her. 

 

He slid into her slowly, torturing her with each inch. “Oh, oh.” she moaned breathlessly, spreading her legs farther as he slid in and out of her slowly. “You feel so fucking good.” 

 

Draco listened to her moan his name, felt her push herself backwards down his cock while she whimpered the whole time for more. But the slow strokes were delicious, to watch her gasp and shudder under him. He pressed three kisses to her spine as he finally let her tip over the edge, feeling her walls clench around him. 

 

“You’re amazing.” he told her, kissing her forehead as she turned to face him. “What’s that?” There was a piece of parchment in her hand, one that looked especially like their exams they had taken that day. 

 

“You got a perfect score!” she gushed happily, waving the exam in his face. 

 

It was right then, with her naked on their professor’s desk, so fucking beautiful as she told him he’d gotten the result he needed for an internship, that he said it. “I think I love you.” he said with a smile, freezing while she did not. Maybe he’d only sort of said it. 

 

“Shouldn’t that be something you know?” she teased him, pressing a kiss to his palm. 

 

“I do,” Draco told her then. “I love you.” he murmured quietly. 

 

“As do I.” she replied quietly. “I suggest you take me back to your room,” 

 

“Why is that?” he asked her, leaning his forehead to hers. “You’ve got that mischievous smile on your face again.” 

 

“You’ve just told me you love me, Draco Malfoy. And I you. Now I want to spend the entire night showing that to you. I hope you’ll do the same.” 

 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, mostly dealing with anal, so if it's not your thing, fair warning

With graduation nearing them, she couldn’t help but feel nervous. It was out of character for her she felt, but she kept finding that she wanted to bring it up to him again. How over Christmas he had said if she’d have him, they would live together after leaving Hogwarts. She found that she wanted that, and more. 

 

It was strange to think that this had begun as her wanting to get back at him for making her so flustered in the library. And how it had continued as her trying to get even with him every single time he pushed her into orgasm after orgasm. She would never win, not for long anyway. He kept her on her toes. It was strange to think of how he’d told her he loved her. 

 

Because she’d never expected it and she also found that it would have been a monumental loss to have not fallen in love with him. 

 

“Draco,” she whimpered. 

 

She was bent over his lip, her arse red as she counted. He murmured in her ear how pretty her arse looked when it was so red from her spankings. His finger dipped into the crease of her arse, sliding against the puckered hole. “Little girl,” 

 

She moaned as he dipped his finger between her slick folds, returning to her arse hole to push his finger inside. “I want more.” she told him, pushing her hips back and taking his index finger all at once. 

 

“More of what, princess? Do you want me to fuck you now? To eat you out?” 

 

“I want you to fuck me there.” she whispered, clutching at the sheets as two fingers slid into her dripping cunt. “I want it so badly.” 

 

“I can’t just fuck your arse, princess. There has to be preparation.” 

 

Hermione grumbled that she was not a patient person, and that she wanted it now, but he hushed her. “Then do whatever you have to do, because I want it.” Draco hesitated for a moment. “I know you have toys in the bedside table for this, Daddy.” 

 

He froze, and she smirked. Draco pulled her into his lap, straddling his waist. “Minx.” he muttered. “You’re sure?” he asked. 

 

“Yes.” Hermione kissed his neck, biting down on the soft skin as is fingers dug into her hips. 

 

“On your knees then, princess. I want to see you.” she nodded, smiling and crawled off of his lap. Hermione sat on her haunches, watching him dig in the drawer, and open the packaging. “It’s a plug,” he explained to her, the bed dipping as he crawled behind her. “It will stretch you, prepare you to take my cock. The last thing I want is to hurt you.” 

 

“I know that.” she replied quietly, leaning into his touch as he pressed his lips to her neck. His hand came around her front, sliding down her stomach to the apex of her thighs, and he rubbed her clit. 

 

“You’re going to wear it all day, do you understand? Through your lessons, and if you take it out, you won’t get what you want.” 

 

Hermione grinded herself against his hand, moaning when he pinched her clit. “I will do exactly as you say.” she promised. 

 

“Good girl.” he whispered and pushed her down. His fingers skimmed along her spine, causing her to shiver beneath him. Draco had grabbed a tube from the drawer as well, muttering that honestly, muggles thought of everything. The lube was cold against her. “Relax, Hermione.” he coaxed her softly, slipping a finger into her cunt. 

 

She did, melting into the bed as he fingered her listening to her moan and cry out for more. He muttered for her to be patient, and she shook her head. Hermione reached back while her face was against the mattress to spread her arse cheeks, offering herself and hoping he would give into what she wanted.

 

Draco slid the plug against her, slowly pushing it inside of her arse. 

 

And perhaps, she had underestimated how much she would enjoy it. “Oh, God.” she moaned as it stretched her just slightly more than he had with his fingers. “I wish it was your cock.” she whimpered into the sheets. “It feels so good.” 

 

“Does it?” he teased her, working her clit with his other hand while he pushed the plug all the way inside of her arse. He bent down to bite the soft skin of her right cheek, leaving a mark there. “I bet you’re already close to coming, aren’t you?” 

 

“Yes,” she admitted breathlessly. “Fuck me, please. I want to feel you.” she was flipped onto her back, him looping his arms under her legs and lifting her. Draco leaned back on his haunches, sliding inside of her cunt in a swift movement. 

 

She screamed, and clutched at his shoulders. “Draco,” she hissed. 

 

“Tell me how good it feels, baby. Tell me all the dirty, little things you want to say.” he told her, watching her bite her lip as he moved against her. “It wasn’t a request.” 

 

“God,” she shuddered against him, her head falling backwards. “I feel so fucking full. It feels so good. Your cock and the plug stretching both of my holes, I just, I can’t,” she muttered, sliding her arms around his neck while she held onto him. 

“Think of how good it will feel to have my cock sliding inside of your tight arse so slowly at first.” she latched onto his hair, yanking it. 

 

“And if I don’t want you to go slowly?” she countered. 

 

“Then you’ll beg, and I’ll give it to you when I think you’ve earned it.” 

 

She mewled as he laid her on her back, taking her by the ankles and parting her legs and slamming into her once more. They were likely to be late for their first class, she thought, and she couldn’t help but just want to stay here all day, with him preparing her to be fucked just how she wanted. 

 

“Draco,” she moaned. “Please, it’s too much, I need to,” 

 

He cut her off by reaching down to rub her clit roughly, her body spasming against him. “You’re so wet for me, princess.” She nodded helplessly, watching how he kissed down her legs before pushed them backwards while he thrusted into her. 

 

Hermione came hard, scratching his chest as he reached his own release shortly after her. “Merlin.” he muttered. “You might be the death of me.” 

 

“Bollocks,” she returned. “Have you any idea what you do to me? I’m going to die from sensitivity.” she scolded him as he slid down her body that was slumped against the bed, and licked her clit. “You’re perfect.” she told him, closing her eyes as he ate her out, and she thought just for a moment that she’d never get tired of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end. This chapter was written under writer's block, which is partly why it's shorter. Since we are nearing the end, and this has been so successful, should I attempt another PWP? If so, ideas? Hope you enjoyed, although I didn't love this one, but that's probably just my doubt.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get the apology for disappearing out of the way. I AM SUPER SORRY, Red String took over my life.

It was easy to take at first, the plug nestled firmly in her puckered hole, and then she walked to class, her arm slipped through his. He caught her squeezing her eyes shut, biting down on her lip harshly. “Too much?” he whispered in her ear before nipping her earlobe. 

 

She nodded hesitantly, worried he might take her into the nearest alcove and take the toy out of her, something she also didn’t want. But they’d been at this long enough for her to know he  _ needed  _ her to be brutally honest about these things. And of course, Draco had come to know her limits, especially how she liked to break them. 

 

“My legs are shaking, Draco.” she murmured to him just as he slid his fingers through the spaces between her own. “It’s torture, but only because I can’t stop thinking about how good it felt for you to pick me up and fuck me.” Hermione gave an involuntary shiver, and he smirked. 

 

“Imagine how good it will feel when you’re ready to take my cock in your tight hole, princess.” his voice was low against her ear. She looked around them, finding that no one would even walk near them as he whispered in her ear. 

 

“Say something like that again and I’ll push you into a closet and fuck you until you can’t walk, Malfoy.” Her lips spread into a grin as surprise flitted across his face. 

 

“No coming,” he tells her gently. “No matter what,” Draco speaks slowly, her eyes widening as she realizes he was going to torture her throughout the day. 

 

* * *

  
  


He’d had her trembling and coming on his hand before Potions was over. Not that she was complaining that he  _ was  _ a bit of an exhibitionist, but she was sure she’d never forget the look on Ron’s face when he stepped inside the supply closet for that one bloody second where she’d had to bite down on Draco’s shoulder so she wouldn’t cry out. With his face as red as his hair, he exited the room, muttering that he’d have to obliviate himself. 

 

It had started simply enough, with Draco entering the supply closet behind her. Professor Slughorn thought too highly of them. Either he was foolish enough to believe that they couldn’t possibly be both intelligent and sexual deviants, or the man simply didn’t give a fuck. 

 

Hermione was leaning towards the latter, considering the look he’d given her weeks earlier after Malfoy had peeked inside of her head to figure out what she desired. 

 

“Are you still wearing it, Hermione?” he asked her gently, running his hands up and down her arms. “I’d really hate to have to punish you so early in the day.” 

 

She laughed. “Yeah, right. You’d love nothing more than to bend me over that table and pull my skirt,” 

 

Hermione’s voice caught in her throat as she found herself over said desk, her breasts pressed tightly against the surface, nipples straining against her bra. “Oh, fuck.” she whimpered as he traced her bare folds. 

 

“I’ve always told you that your mouth would get you in trouble, love.” she nodded at his words, pushing her hips back against his wandering fingers. He cooed gently as he pulled the plug partially out. “I’m not going to silence the room, princess. I suggest you keep those delectable moans to a minimum.” 

 

“Draco,” she keened in a low whisper. “I can’t handle it! I’ll come and you know it.” 

 

“Why,” he began in her ear, taking the time to wind strands of her hair around his fingers as he yanked her head back. “Aren’t you wearing any knickers? I know you were wearing them earlier.”

 

“I,” her sentence ended as the plug slid back into place, and she trembled against him. “I was too wet.” she whispered. “My knickers were soaked, so I vanished them.” Draco hummed gently, kissing down her neck. 

 

“What if someone had seen your cunt, Granger?” he hissed, sliding two fingers into her dripping cunt. 

 

“No one would have,” she gasped lightly. “You know that no one would have seen, I’m careful.” Draco’s fingers slid out of her, and he grasped her hips, turning her and setting her atop the table. 

 

“You have no idea how hard it is to sit beside you and not touch you when I  _ know.”  _ he pressed his lips to her softly, nipping her bottom lip. Hermione’s nails dug into his forearms, through his robes, as his hand slipped beneath her skirt again. “Fuck, you’re so responsive.” his voice was ragged as his fingers curled inside of her, his thumb rubbing slow circles over her clit. 

 

“Draco, please.” she begged, tugging on his hair at the nape of his neck. 

 

“I need this term to end, need to be out of Hogwarts with you so I don’t have to accost you in random closets.” Her orgasm hit her hard, and she watching as his smirk grew. “Come for me, Hermione.” he whispered. She whimpered, leaning forward to bite down into his shoulder in order to muffle her scream. “Merlin, you’re incredible.” he brushed her hair from her forehead, pressing his lips there. 

 

“Are you serious?” came the disgusted voice of Ron, and while she flushed uncontrollably she couldn’t help but giggle. “You couldn’t wait?” 

 

Draco adjusted Hermione’s skirt, covering her before stepping away from her. With one blond eyebrow arched, he licked the taste of her from his fingers. Ron turned bright red, spluttering in surprise. “Sorry to tell you, but I’m not the least bit sorry, Weasley.” 

 

“Of bloody course you’re not.” Ron grumbled. “I’m going to go and Obliviate myself now, thanks.” 

 

“Not with you’re shoddy wand work you’re not.” Draco replied, shrugging his shoulders. “I suppose it won’t hurt since it’s not like you could do any more damage to your brain.” 

 

“Both of you be nice!” Hermione hissed. Ron shook his head, the was a lack of anger from him however, and left. “You know, you can’t just drop things like what happens after we graduate on me.” 

 

“Have you not learned that I’m not letting you go?” she bit her lip. “I know that we both had our insecurities coming into this, and we can talk at length later. For now though, just remember something for me.” he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her back and rubbing slow circles over her spine. 

 

“What’s that?” 

 

“That I love you, and really, I believe you’re the witch for me.” There was a long pause. “Did I scare you?” 

 

She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. “I love you.” she whispered as he crushed her to him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have what I'm guessing will probably be two chapters, and most likely an epilogue left. So, I'm going to try to finish this completely within a few weeks. :( sad, sad. 
> 
> I did start a new pwp, but it quickly became a short story. So, if you can read tomione, muggle au, that's coming later. I hope you guys will stick with Getting Even until the last chapter even though I was gone for a bit!


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just going to go ahead and preface this with, all of us, especially me, need to thank OtterlyArdent and TheMourningMadam. Because they took it upon themselves to signal boost this story because they apparently love it-thank you by the way, I'm still over the moon about that-and to also try to send me more readers. SO THANK YOU. I'm also sorry this isn't great but I had to put something out after all of that. 
> 
> And thanks to weestarmeggie17 who was like, "you want ideas? EXHIBITIONISM." And here we are.

A week later, she decided once more that she should be the one to surprise him. Was she really having fun if she wasn’t keeping him on his toes. So, she waited. Hermione wore her standard robes as her uniform, but chose to wear nothing underneath. Completely bare, and already wet, she made her way into the quidditch shower under the invisibility cloak. 

 

Despite her nerves at sneaking past the Slytherin Quidditch team, while they were naked in the locker room, the payoff was too great to turn around. And so, she waited for her own boyfriend to disappear into a shower and she snuck in silently behind him. It was riskier than anything else they had done. There were no silencing charms in place, no way to guarantee that the shower curtain wouldn’t be ripped open. 

 

Really, it should have worried her, but she could only rub her thighs together. “Draco.” She whispered, laying her hand on his arm. He turned around quickly, sending her stumbling into the wall. “It’s just me.” Shedding the invisibility cloak and then her robes, she stood in front of him. 

 

There was nothing quite as satisfying as taking him by surprise, watching his eyes grow darker as he looked her over. His tongue darting out to wet his lips. “And what,” he murmured, his hand slipping between her legs. “Are you doing here?”    
  


She grinned. “I wanted you.” Hermione pressed her palms to his chest, pushing him against the wall while her fingers wrapped around his growing erection. “I like to keep you on your toes.” 

 

He chuckled lightly. “Oh, you definitely do, princess. What will you do now that you’re here?” 

 

Without another word, she sank to her knees in front of him, stroking his cock as her tongue slid against the tip. Draco’s fingers were soft sliding into her hair, until he tugged her forward just a little more. “Fuck,” he hissed, barely audible over the water and the locker room still continued to go on around them. 

 

Hermione’s tongue slid against the underside of his cock, while she sucked the tip, working to take him until he hit the back of her throat. Yet he pulled her to her feet all too soon and she whined. 

 

He kissed her hard, picking her up by the backs of her legs and pushed against the wall. His cock was thick against her cunt, sliding between her slick folds. “Draco.” She whimpered. “Please.” 

 

He shook his head. “What will you do if I keep you here while I keep you from coming? If I bring you to the edge, but I never let you come?” He nuzzled her neck, nipping at the soft skin there. “You can’t make a sound, or we’ll be caught.” 

 

A traitorous whimper slipped between her lips. She caught his grin as two fingers slid inside of her, and she shuddered against him. 

 

“You like knowing you could caught, don’t you?” He asked in a whisper. “Knowing that anyone could decide to look in here and see how you’re falling apart for me.” He reached up, brushing damp hair from her face and then his thumb grazing her bottom lip. “I’m going to fuck you.” He murmured. 

 

“Please.” Hermione’s voice cracked. “Draco,  _ move. _ ” 

 

His hand clamped down over her mouth, just as he said, “Like this, you mean?” The thud of her head hitting the shower wall couldn’t be heard over the words of his teammates, the laughter, and she  _ nearly  _ caved and moaned. His thrusts were slow, bottoming out in her each time. 

 

Hermione arched against him, clinging to his shoulders as he shifted with her legs over his forearms. “Merlin.” She hissed, muffled by his palm. And the bastard only smirked as his hips snapped forward once more, and her nails dug into him. She motioned for him to hurry; the locker room was beginning to empty and it was likely her horrible luck that one of his classmates would come back to get Draco. 

 

He shook his head, slowing down while still cradling her against the wall. “I can’t just give you what you want.” Her muttered, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Unless..” 

 

Hermione tilted her head. 

 

“I want a pass to do something with you. Rather similar to this really.” 

 

* * *

  
  


“You want to shag me on the quidditch pitch?” Hermione snorted. “How incredibly unoriginal.” The words tempted Draco, and she ended with her back pinned against the stands. Underneath the moon, and the dark sky, she was grinning as he started tearing at her clothes. 

 

He lifted her shirt up, and pulled her lace bra down, all while bending down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. They stiffened against the breathe and she found herself sinking to the ground beside him. “The term is almost out.” His words were barely there while he kissed up the side of her neck. “What do you suppose we do about that?”

 

“Other than christen every room, surface, and cupboard in the castle?” She asked, giggling when he laughed. “Talk about the future, I suppose.” 

 

“Would you like to do that now?” 

 

Her eyebrows knitted together. “Well, no, I’d like for you to make me remember how this all started.” 

 

Draco rolled onto his back, guiding her by her hips to straddle his waist. Watching her make quick work of his trousers and taking his cock into her hand. He reached down to pull her knickers to the side, and propped himself on his elbows to watch her slide down his cock. She was tight around him. 

 

On the first thrust upwards, Hermione collapsed against his chest. “Stay here.” She muttered. “This is wonderful-oh, fuck.” She moaned into his neck. “We only have a few more days, you know.” 

 

He said nothing, just let his fingers slide along the divets of her skin, while she rode him in the middle of the quidditch pitch. 

  
  



	26. Chapter Twenty - Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, I know. I'm kind of garbage for taking so long to write a 2k chapter to wrap this up. And I don't really have a reason beyond the fact that the muse wasn't here. So here I am, completing this because I got super drunk, and apparently that's all my muse needed to finish this. Copious amounts of Four Loko. 
> 
> So, all I really hope is that you enjoy this final installment, and I haven't' disappointed you all with the ending. 
> 
> Also, I'm drunk, so I'm sorry for any errors. I just can't hold back from posting. I love you all so much more making this my most viewed fic ever!

On the last day of Hogwarts, Hermione woke in his bed like every single morning for as long as she cared to remember. It was warm, nestled into the curve of his body, and his arms were wrapped around her. 

 

But with her leg slung over his hips, Hermione could feel the length of his hard cock pressed against her inner thigh. With a smirk, Hermione nudged him. “Draco,” she whispered. “Daddy,” she murmured beside his ear, straddling his waist and nibbling his ear, knowing it would wake him up. 

 

He jerked, his cock sliding deliciously between her folds. “Granger?” His voice was thick with sleep, and Hermione ran her hands over his chest. “Fuck.” He groaned as she rubbed herself against him. 

 

“Last day of Hogwarts,” she whispered, pressing her lips to his. “Might as well make the most of this shared dorm one last time, shouldn’t we?” 

 

He chuckled. “I’m going to fuck you in the restricted section one last time before we leave this castle, princess.” Draco gripped her hips, moving her to take his stiff cock, but she shook her head. “What?” 

 

“Not like that,” she said simply, reaching across to pull the nightstand dresser open, and pulled to jar of lube from it. “Happy..er, graduation day?” 

 

Draco laughed, pulling her close. “I’ve told you I love you, haven’t I?” 

 

She smiled against his lips, dropping the tin and tangling her fingers in his hair. “Once or twice last night, in the prefects bathroom to be exact.” 

 

“Such a spacious tub.” 

 

And then there was no time for words as he rolled her onto her back. Malfoy moved his lips down her neck, nipping at the skin lightly, and biting roughly at the hollow of her throat. Whimpering, and latching her fingers into his hair, her hips moved against him of their own accord. “Oh, God,” she moaned when his fingers moved against her clit. “Draco..” 

 

“Already so wet for me,” he murmured into her skin, his lips skimming across her collarbone as he peppered kisses over her breasts. His teeth grazed her sensitive nipples, and she arched into him. “You’re such a good girl, so ready to spread your legs for me so I can fuck your tight arsehole.” 

 

She gasped as his fingers moved through her folds, coating them in her slickness before pressing one digit against her arse. “Ohh,” she mewled, her hair fanning over the pillow. “Draco, I don’t want to wa-” 

 

He silenced her with a hard kiss, swallowing her moans for himself as he slowly pushed a finger inside of her. His little girl shrieked, spreading her legs wider, and drawing them to her chest. Fuck, if she wasn’t the most perfect thing, he swore - 

 

“Draco, fuck, that feels so fucking good,” she moaned, and he slid down the bed, down the length of her lithe, little body. Her eyes were wide, her cheeks flushed as she watched him. “Oh, my fucking Gods.” His little witch whined as he flattened his tongue against her cunt, lapping at her clit gently as he built the pressure until she’d slid her legs over his shoulders, and her fingers were buried in his hair. 

 

She tasted sweet on his tongue as he slowly worked another finger into her arse, scissoring his fingers to stretch her little by little. She’d long since flung the covers off of them, and she was toying with her nipples, pinching them, rolling the pert nubs between her fingers as her name rolled off of her tongue so easily. 

 

Two fingers became three after he grabbed the small tin, rubbing the mixture over her arsehole. If anything, her moans grew even louder as he prepared to take her, and if he hadn’t put up permanent silencing charms.. 

 

Not that he bloody cared if everyone in the castle knew. She was his, something he’d made perfectly clear, and he was happy to show her off. “You need me, don’t you, princess.” He cooed before suckling her clit lightly. 

 

It was enough to make her squeal, her legs tightening around his head. “How can you-” she broke off, her head ripping to the side into the pillow as a shriek tumbled from her lips, “how can you tell?” 

 

“Your cunt is swollen.” Draco answered, his fingers moving into her harder now, and her breaths came shorter. “God, you taste so fucking good.” He growled, lowering his head once more. 

 

“Please, Draco!” She moaned, tugging on his hair. “I want to come with you inside of me - Draco,” she whined his name, her lips forming the perfect ‘o’ shape as she dragged it out. 

 

His cock was throbbing, and looked up at her, who was he to refuse her? “How do you want this, Hermione?” 

 

Her eyes fluttered shut. “I want you to pick; you always know how to make me feel incredible.” 

 

He nodded. “I want you to be on top then. You can control how fast we go, how hard you can take it, princess. You’re in control here, alright?” 

 

Hermione’s eyes shot open. “Control?” She asked, a large smile spreading across her face as she tilted her head to the side. “Should you decide on a safe word?” She teased him, straddling his waist once more when he sat against their headboard. 

 

He pulled her against him, his tongue sliding along her pink nipples as he lubed her arse, and she murmured that it was cool, and really a warming charm would be nice. It was a jest, one he forgot to roll his eyes at when she reached back to grip his cock, guiding it to her tight ring. 

 

“It might be uncomfortable.” He mentioned, off hand, as if she didn’t already know that. 

 

She smirked. “You worry so much.” Hermione whispered, leaning down to kiss him. 

 

Draco held her hips as she slowly, so fucking  _ slowly _ took the tip of his thick cock. Her lips parted, and her eyes closed once more. Raising into a position where her back was straight once again, he watched as she tangled her hands in her own hair as she took him. “God,” she choked. “That feel so much better than I ever imagined.” It was a whisper, which still sounded loud against the silent room. 

 

“You’re stunning.” He told her, reaching up to tweak her nipples. 

 

Hermione whispered, more to herself, but he heard her, that it was so much easier taking him once the tip was inside of her. Lowering herself on him, impaling her tight, little arse on his cock, he’d never thought he was going to fill her full of come as quickly as he did now. 

 

And then she was fully seated in his lap with her hole filled, and she was wrapped around him so snugly. “Oh, fuck,” she braced her palms against his chest, grinding against him. “Your cock is so fucking good, Draco.” 

 

He was at a loss for words for the first time in her life as she stilled above him, adjusting to the girth of him, and to the new sensation. “You’re the most beautiful witch I’ve ever seen.” Draco told her suddenly. 

 

Her grin was lopsided. “Draco?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

Her answer was slowly lifting herself again, putting her weight on her knees as she slid nearly completely off of his cock before taking him again. Was this how she felt when he teased her? Sure, his witch wasn’t teasing him really, but feeling her take him so slowly made him feel like he was going to lose his fucking mind. 

 

It took a few tries, of impaling herself a torturously slow four more times, before she murmured to him, “Will you help me move faster?” 

 

His fingers gripping her tightly in the place where there was probably an indention of his fingers, he lifted her, and brought her down harder. As he thrust his hips up, bringing her down in one flud moment, she cried out in pleasure. “I won’t be able to hold on,” she gasped, tendrils of hair falling into her face. “Draco, there’s no way. I have to come.” She begged so sweetly. 

 

He nodded, groaning at the feel of bottoming out inside of her. 

 

“Would you switch positions?” She asked quietly. “My legs over your shoulders?” Draco maneuvered them, laying her down, and she parted her legs without a request for him. At the look of surprise on his face, she murmured, “what? I’ve learned a thing, or two.” 

 

He smirked, and slid into her slowly again at first, building up the tempo. “Play with your cunt, princess. Show me how you can make yourself come.” He ordered, watching her slide her hand down her stomach with a shy smile on her face. 

 

Hermione moaned as he thrust into her, and she screamed when two fingers slid into her dripping cunt. “Do you feel full, princess? Do you want to take more?” 

 

Never, ever one to turn down a challenge, she nodded, her chin jutting out defiantly. “Of course.” She mumbled. 

 

He’d never tire of the lovely way her back arched, and it did as a third finger slid into her cunt. 

 

At the third in tandem stroke, she whispered, “Am I allowed to come?” 

 

“Oh, yes, princess.” He hissed, feeling her walls clench around him. “Come over my cock, Hermione.” 

 

Like he’d thought, it didn’t take much for him to reach his own climax. The sinful feeling of her gripping him so tightly, and shuddering against him brought him off, filling her arse. As she slowly came down from her high, his finger slowed, but it was the soft swipe of his thumb over her clit that had her trembling and shattering again. 

 

“I love you.” She whimpered as he slid from her. 

 

Nuzzling her throat, he murmured just the same. 

* * *

 

Malfoy had planned on asking her immediately after Hogwarts, but it hadn’t happened quite like that. It was several things all at once, her work at the Ministry always cutting off when he was about to ask, and then, somehow - he still didn’t fully understand how it happened -, Potter convinced him that he would make a good auror. The training was long, and he still wasn’t done, but it had gone a long way toward restoring the Malfoy name. 

 

And he couldn’t bring himself to ask her and instantly leave. 

 

So a year later, he’d been dwelling on how exactly to ask her to live with him. He wasn’t sure if he should lay it all out there, how he was tired of coming home to an empty flat that was cold without her - which they both realized had never been the plan. But pesky magical contracts got in the way, and apparently it wasn’t so simple to modify the end date of a lease, or to just add a name to it. So when the time did come where Granger’s was finally ending, Theo had thought he should put a key in a box, and create some grand proposal. 

 

The idea was quickly discarded for several reasons. One, Granger would have suffered a massive panic attack once he dropped to one knee. Not to mention that he understood she’d say no, but he really couldn’t take that blow to his pride either. And also, Granger would have hated the way he asked if he did that. Two, she’d argue like the swot she was that she should have been privy to choosing the place she was also going to live. 

 

He could already hear her tirade. 

 

On a lazy Saturday afternoon, she’d told him she had to make a quick trip to the Ministry to settle some sort of paperwork mishap. “Isn’t that what your secretary is for?” He grumbled, trying to pull her back into the curve of his arm. “Come on, stay here, love.” Draco nuzzled her neck, pressing kisses against the soft skin, his fingers sliding into her knickers below her jeans. 

 

“I’ll be back before you know it.” She laughed, leaning up to kiss him lightly. “I’ve been thinking.” Hermione’s lips curved into a smile. “Economically, it doesn’t make any sense of the two of us to be paying rent when I hardly stay at my own flat anymore, and the contract is over next week. It’s a waste, I think.” He stared at her, watching as the sneaky swot laid her palm on his chest to feel his uneven heart beat. “What do you think about moving in together?” 

 

He was silent for a long moment before he scowled at her. “Why do you always have to ruin things?” Her smile broke into a grin. “You bloody knew I was going to ask you!” 

 

“You were taking too long, Malfoy.” 

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I swear on all that is holy when the times comes where I want to propose to you, if you beat me to it, I will murder you.” 

 

“So, that’s a when and not an if?” She giggled at the angry scowl that settled on his face. 

 

“You’re the absolute worst.” He growled. 

 

“You love me,” she replied, slipping her shoes on. “We can look for something today after I get back, yeah?” He nodded to her. 

 

“You know, we’ll have to christen every surface again.” He smirked. 

 

“I think it’d be best to say goodbye to this place in a similar way.” She winked. “I have a three day weekend, Daddy.” And she apparated on the spot with a cheeky grin. 

 

That fucking witch, Draco smiled. 

  
  



End file.
